


Stressmestring 101

by Artemis2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Isak, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Stress, Stress Relief, just for fun
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Fikk dette gif-promptet for så lenge siden at alle naturens lover står på de som tror jeg hadde glemt det sin side... Men dengang ei! Jeg leverer, tar bare litt tid innimellom, da.. Så her kommer ei litta historie om hvordan Isak forhåpentligvis lærer seg å puste med magen. Den er dedikert til Pagnilagni som startet hele gif-promptgreia og til mazarin01 for et kinderegg av et prompt <3





	1. Faen ta Chris!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazarin01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/gifts), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> Fikk dette gif-promptet for så lenge siden at alle naturens lover står på de som tror jeg hadde glemt det sin side... Men dengang ei! Jeg leverer, tar bare litt tid innimellom, da.. Så her kommer ei litta historie om hvordan Isak forhåpentligvis lærer seg å puste med magen. Den er dedikert til Pagnilagni som startet hele gif-promptgreia og til mazarin01 for et kinderegg av et prompt <3  
> 

"Vi dro til svigers igjen, så klart", sier Elias med halvveis oppgitt mine. Som om han ikke digger å ha alt på stell. Søt kone og tre unger, digert hus som foreldra hans spytta i, en svigerfar som tar han med på fisketur. Skal vedde på at han til og med har sansen for svigermor innerst inne… Likevel gjør han et poeng av å himle med øya og spille halvfornøyd mens folka rundt måper. Typisk mandag, typisk Elias. 

Det har samla seg en liten gjeng rett ved kaffemaskinen. Isaks plan var å snike seg forbi dem. La være å møte blikkene deres, kanskje skylde på dårlig tid om de skulle komme til å si noe likevel. Ikke det, mange av kollegene er helt okei. Bare helst etter klokka ti og helst ikke på mandager. Han har koppen i hånda og rusler tilsynelatende uberørt bort, klar til dyst. 

"Hvordan var helga di, Chris?" Det er Elias som spør, såklart. Helt uvitende om at Isak satt oppe til seint i går for å gjøre ferdig rapporten han og Chris skulle jobba på sammen. At Christoffer Schistad feila i å ta den føkkings telefonen sin hele helga. Isak knytter den ledige neven så det knaker. 

Chris derimot, drar frem det breiale smilet sitt. Den bleika tanngarden kommer til å plinge når som helst, nå. Ikke et spor av alle de kaffekoppene han har det med å tylle i seg. Drikker fyren med sugerør, eller?  
"Nei, helga var heftig den!” Skjønner han hvor annoying det megetsigende smilet er? Det virker ikke sånn, for han snur seg medfølende tilbake til Elias og lar Isak betjene kaffemaskina i fred. “Er dere virkelig hos svigers hver jævla søndag? Jeg ville fått krupp!"  
"Åh - du vet, dama blir sykt fornøyd. Er ikke helg før mora hennes har laga vafler til ungene og latt dem kline syltetøy utover halve duken." Elias mumler halvveis unnskyldende og Chris ser ut som han synes at livet Elias snakker om er motsetningen av alt han ønsker seg. Isak ser det kun i et glimt, men det holder til at han snur seg vekk. Stirrer heller på koppen som sakte fylles med kaffe og melk. 

"Var litt annerledes helg for meg, da!" Folk har begynt å gå tilbake til kontorene sine når Chris fortsetter med senka stemme.  
"Åssen da?"  
"Nei dama dreiv og kasta lange blikk etter en fyr på byen på lørdag, så jeg inviterte han like godt med oss hjem, da. Han dro ikke før langt utpå dagen i går, for å si det sånn."  
"Wow!" Elias måper.  
"Shit, så kult. Er du bi?" spør Vilde som akkurat runda hjørnet og neppe var ment å høre akkurat den storyen.  
"Njei, egentlig ikke. Men det funka, og dama er sjukt fornøyd. Kanskje vi tar med ei dame neste gang..."  
"Oi!" Vilde ser ut som hun er klar for å melde seg frivillig.  
"Skulle ønske dama mi var med på sånt, ass!" mumler Elias

"Ja, det var fett."  
Chris gestikulerer med koppen. Den svever farlig nær nesa til Isak idet han snur seg.  
"Men hu er fremdeles min, altså. Jeg låner henne ikke vekk med midre jeg får være med selv."  
Han er helt gira når han leverer siste setning, slår han ut med armene. Isak har cortadoen i hånda. Skal til å snike seg tilbake til papirarbeidet når noe hardt treffer han midt i fjeset. Det er varmt, det er vått, og det renner nedover halsen og nakken. Innafor kraven til og med.  
“Faen!”  
Koppen han selv hadde i hånda faller i gulvet og knuser.

"Å nei, sorry!" Chris ser på han med store øyne. Tror han at alt kan unnskyldes med et skjevt smil? Det bare nører videre opp under alt sinnet. Han setter fra seg koppen på benken, trekker fram en hel haug med tørkerull og tar tak rundt skulderen til Isak. 

"Nei!” brøler Isak og river seg ut av grepet hans. Stirrer idioten i senk. "Hva faen skjer? Hva feiler det deg! Du tenker kun på deg sjæl, du!"

Isak ser opp, får med seg at Chris rygger forskrekka tilbake. Stemmen hans skingra visst, og Vilde og Elias har blitt stående og måpe. Et par folk stirrer nysgjerrig fra kontorene sine, klare for sladder.  
“Jeg… Her!” Chris strekker usikker fram papirtørkene, men våger ikke å komme nærmere. Kanskje like greit. 

Isak tar dem med et fnys før han snur på hælen og strener bestemt nedover korridoren. Vildes usikre latter forfølger han nedover gangen. men det kan faen meg være det samme. Det holder nå! Den helvetes, helvetes helvetes dotten Schistad! Isak smeller kontordøra si hardt igjen bak seg. Hører et brak utafor, men gidder ikke å sjekke. Var sikkert det forbanna dørskiltet som gikk fløyten igjen. 

Inne på kontoret forsøker han å tørke seg med tørkerullen. Åpner skjorta og ser at hele halsen er rødflammet. Han brant seg faen meg også - er det mulig? I skapet har han heldigvis en hettegenser. Egentlig flaks at han tok den med til en treningsøkt forrige uke og aldri fikk brukt den. Det er kanskje ikke arbeidsantrekket sjefene foretrekker, men det får gå. 

Foran pcen blir han sitte og stirre. Nevene er knytta og Isak er varm hele i ansiktet. Kaffe fikk han heller ikke. Alt er jævla Chris sin feil! Det jævla smilet. De elendige unnskyldningene. De hadde et prosjekt å jobbe med, og hva gjør Chris? Sprer om seg med en håpløs sexhistorie for hele avdelinga! Æsj! Hele fyren er en vandrende pappaguttklisje.  
"Åhhh!" Isak lirer det høylytt av seg. Klarer å finne regnearket om ressursbruk, det han egentlig satt med. Han tar seg til hodet når han innser hvilken sysifossoppgave det er - særlig uten kaffe. 

Pusten begynner å nærme seg normal når det kommer to kjappe, forsiktige rapp på døra.  
"Isak?"  
Det er ikke vanskelig å høre at det er Sana. Han kjenner henne på bankinga. Pokker. Skal hun også komme med noen velvalgte ord? Sikkert sendt av sjefen for å “roe ned hissigproppen”, tilrettelegge for at alt bare kan fortsette som før. Hva med at det er Chris som er problemet? Det er han som er annoying - ikke Isak.. 

"Ja!"  
Han vet at hun får det med seg gjennom kontordøra, og ganske riktig glir den forsiktig opp. Sana er i gult i dag, smiler svakt idet hun tar et par skritt inn i rommet.  
"Hei," stemmen hennes er lav og rolig.  
"Hei." Isak leverer hilsenen med et sukk. 

"Stressa?"  
Okei, så hun skal ikke kjefte? Det virker ganske kameratslig når hun slår seg ned i stolen rett overfor hans.  
"Jah..” Han kaster bare et kjapt blikk på henne før han brått snur seg tilbake til skjermen. “Disse skal være inne innen slutten av måneden. Chris og jeg skulle liksom fikse dem sammen, og det eneste han gjør er å sprade rundt her og skryte av pikken sin!" Isak hører selv at han kanskje dro på litt mye. “Ja, og søle kaffe,” legger han mer forsonenede til. 

Sana lener seg godt tilbake i stolen. Æsj, hun har det granskende blikket allerede. Det som får smilehullene til å true med å bryte fram.  
"Er du sjalu?"  
"Nei!" Det kommer så kraftfullt at hun garantert misforstår, og han må utbrodere. “Det er liksom mer... Han bør jo bidra han også."  
"Isak..." 

Nå har hun funnet den irriterende den tonen igjen. Hun ser han rett i øya også. Isak vet hun forstår poenget, at hun kanskje til og med er enig. Men han vet også at hun kommer til å kritisere han for at han klikka, og det gidder han ikke høre på. Ærlig talt - det var helt fair! Fyren er en giddalaus tulling, skal liksom skal fyke rundt og skryte av det i tillegg. Det kan være det samme. Hvorfor skal alltid Isak som skal ende i trøbbel fordi folk er duste? Det må da være lov til å si ifra!

Han holder Sanas blikk til hun svelger og ser vekk, så blir de sittende i stillhet. En stillhet som rommer både tagger og pigger, som ikke gir seg helt før hun peker på skjermen og stiller spørmål til føringene hans. Da spiser også Isak det i seg. Veien tilbake til det vante mønsteret blir kort og håndterbar. Alt det han og Chris skulle gjort sammen, alt Isak var redd han måtte bruke timesvis på aleine faller sakte men sikkert på plass. Isak taster og Sana peker og kommanderer. Faktisk får de gjort ganske mye.

"Du Isak?" Sana kommer tilbake med en kaffe i hver hånd mens hun balanserer en liten fruktskål mellom dem. "Jeg vet at du har mye stress, altså. Faren din og den ulykken, flyttinga og alt surret med lønn og sånt, men... Du har ikke vurdert..."  
"Vurdert hva?"  
Det kommer for kontant igjen, men det bar bobler fram uten at Isak makter å stoppe det. Små rester av sinnet fra isted kaver seg til overflaten.  
"Nei, jeg tenkte bare.. At det kunne vært fint for deg... Ja jeg mener det godt, altså! Fint å snakke med noen, da?"  
"Nei," leverer han skråsikkert før hun rekker å si noe mer. “Jeg skal ikke på noe sånt!” 

"Ja, men hør, da!"  
"Herregud, Sana! Fyren driter i samarbeidsprosjektet vårt og søler kaffe over hele meg, og du synes det er _meg_ det er noe feil med? Meg som er gærningen som trenger hjelp?” Han spytter det ut som skjellsord. “Ikke du også!”

Hun ser ned i bakken, og Isak vet ikke helt om hun synes han er ennå mer håpløs nå, eller hva hun vil fram til.  
"Tenkte ikke helt sånn, da."  
Det er ikke ofte Sana mumler, men nå gjør hun det. 

"Hva tenkte du da?"  
"Nei, jeg bare... Yousef har en kompis som driver med stressmestring."  
Yousef? En kompis av mannen hennes? Driver hun og fikser vennetjenester også nå, kanskje?  
"Det kan være det samme!"

Denne gangen slår hun ikke blikket ned av den skarpe tonen. Isteden gransker hun han nesten nysgjerrig, nesten oppriktig.  
"Hva har du imot å få hjelp, egentlig? Det er faktisk ikke sånn at du trenger å takle alt i verden alene. Du trenger ikke være like blid hva enn som skjer, liksom, men... Ja, man kan ikke forandre folk, da. Chris kommer sikkert ikke til å slutte og skryte eller bli noe arbeidjern. Men han jobber jo her, med oss… Hadde det ikke vært lettere for deg om du ikke hissa deg sånn opp?"

"Nei!"  
Svaret er så kontant at hun reiser seg. Pausen de hadde planlagt kommer aldri til å bli den samme nå. Plutselig teller det overhodet ikke at hun har hjulpet han med den jobben som Chris egentlig skulle gjort.  
"Nei vei.." Stemmen til Sana er lavmælt og resignert nå. "Jeg bare... Jeg mente det godt."  
Hun stikker, så klart gjør hun det. Hvem gidder vel å sitte her med han nå?.

Isak blir sittende og stirre på noe ikke engang han vet, sitter urørlig til det plinger fra pcen, fra messenger. Sana igjen, faktisk...  
_Skjønner jo at du ikke er keen på det her, men sender deg linken i tilfelle. Tenkt litt på det, okei?_

Han klikker seg fram til en litt merkelig, new-ageaktig nettside. _Enklere, nærmere, dypere - stillhetens kraft_ Overskriften lyser mot han i bladgrønne bokstaver. Hans første innskytelse er å lukke ned hele greia, men av ren og skjær kjedsommelighet klikker Isak seg rundt på siden. Finner ørti håpløse floskler og artsy naturbilder. Dette er ikke noe for han. Kanskje han burde stoppet da han snubla over overskrifter om det ubevisste og til og med om yoga. 

Likevel klikker Isak seg inn på banneret der det står kontakt.  
_Sinne? Stress? Engstelse? Vi kan hjelpe!_

Det er ikke før bildet popper opp på skjermen at Isak sperrer øyenene opp.  
En smilende mann kikker tilbake på han. Ser han rett inn i øynene..  
_Gestaltterapeut Even Bech Næsheim veileder deg gjennom en stressende hverdag_ sier billedteksten… Sikkert vrøvl!

Isak rister litt på hodet. På tide å finne tilbake til den virkelige verden. Han klikker ned fanen og tar opp regnearket igjen. Skriver inn et par ekstra budsjettposter. Så ombestemmer han seg. 

Mannen med det store smilet er tilbake på skjermen på null komma svisj, og Isak tar seg tid til å se ordentlig på han denne gangen. Følge linjene som former seg i øyekroken når han smiler, se hvordan øynene nesten blir til små halvmåner.. Isak svelger tungt, drar tunga kjapt over leppene. 

Det går ikke lang tid før messenger plinger igjen.  
“Sorry om det er too much, men greia hans er bra, jeg lover! Tenk på det, da.” insisterer Sana.  
Det rykker i munnvikene til Isak. Hun kommer ikke til å gi opp! Faen! En han føkkd nå?  
“Jepp! Tenker så det knaker,” sender han til slutt, legger på en smiley og håper hun er fornøyd før han rister på hodet og gir seg i kast med resten av jobben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy-Isak fornekter seg ikke, og på en måte føler jeg meg ganske på nett med han av og til. Derfor ble dette en story jeg akter å more meg med å skrive i påsken, om dere er med på det, da. Dette var teaseren. :-)
> 
> Og ja - så har jeg tatt en utfordring (fra Amfelia) om å publisere hele storyen uten beta, så here we go!  
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord om hva du tenker - jeg tåler både ros og konstruktive tilbakemeldinger <3


	2. Dette kommer ikke til  funke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.. Noen som husker denne? Ble en travel familiepåske for meg og dessuten trengte Isak litt tid til å fordøye Sanas råd. Er ikke bare bare å bestemme seg for å søke hjelp, skal jeg si dere 😉
> 
> Og apro pos hjelp - jeg hadde lovet Amfelia å publisere uten beta, men det ble rett og slett skikkelig vanskelig for meg. Heldigvis er Amfelia såpass stor på det at hun istedenfor å holde meg til det løftet, strakk ut en hjelpende hånd. Det er jeg veldig veldig glad for. Akkurat den hjelpen jeg trengte. Tusen takk ❤️

“Har du lest denne?”  
Iveren står i øynene til Vilde, smilet er nesten barnslig. Isak kaster et blikk på den slappe, blå blekka hun rekker han og kjenner irritasjonen stige. Hva blander hun seg for, liksom?

 _Hvordan vinne venner_. 

Skriften er oransje og permene halvveis sutta opp. Boka er sånn gjennomlest tjukk og prega av fordums eselører.  
“Vilde, er du serr?”

Dette kjennes invaderende. En ting er den praten han hadde med Sana for et par uker siden, men Vilde? At hun skal komme her og hinte som om de har en slags felles forståelse... Bare nei! Kanskje hun stikker om han bare strammer kjeven bittelitt ekstra? Om han ikke engang gidder å se på henne, men heller gjør seg travel med å komme forbi? 

“Den er skikkelig bra. Om man må jobbe med litt vanskelige kolleger og sånt. Jeg vet jo at Chris kan være litt vimsete, liksom. Også hørte jeg at du vurderer å... ”  
Faktene blir for kjappe, stemmen hesblesende. Hun er ute og ror.

“Sana!” Isak tar seg friheten å avbryte når han skimter Sana gjennom den åpne døra. Hun nøler et øyeblikk, virrer litt frem og tilbake før hun også joiner dem.  
“Vilde? Hva er det du driver med?”  
Sana rynker panna når blikket hennes faller på boka som Vilde står og holder fram.  
“Nei, jeg tenkte bare…”  
Isak vet ikke helt om Vilde er mest nervøs eller foruretta, men det rykker i munnvikene hennes. 

“Har du drevet og prata med Vilde om meg?”  
Isak må nesten få lov å være streng. Særlig hvis det der virkelig stemmer. Faktisk hadde Isak aldri trodd noe sånt om Sana. 

“Nei, nei! Du misforstår!”  
Det er Vilde som skyter inn benektelsen. Øya hennes er om mulig ennå større og blåere enn de var for tre sekunder siden. “Det var ikke sånn. Jeg var bare hjemme hos dem, og så skulle jeg låne en kniv på kjøkkenet, og da hørte jeg at Sana og Yousef snakka om noe stressgreier. _Jeg tror kanskje han er litt på gli._ sa du.”  
Hun puster alt for fort inn og skotter bort på Sana. Boka dirrer i hånda på henne. 

“Eh?” Isak bare rister på hodet og tar et skritt til siden.  
Sana har satt øya sine i Vilde. Legger hodet på skakke og hever øyenbrynene. Isak gidder ikke dette her. Har faktisk ikke tid heller, strekker seg etter jakka på knaggen. Sjekker at mobilen fremdeles ligger i lomma mens han brøyter seg forbi dem. De får bare stå der og krangle seg imellom. Han gidder ikke.

“Du, det der var mellom Yousef og meg. Det var jo ikke meningen at du skulle høre.”  
“Nei, men jeg bare…”  
“Og lage en greie ut av det? Hva tenkte du, liksom?”  
“Jeg skulle bare hjelpe til, da.”

Diskusjonen fortsetter lenge etter at Isak er utenfor hørevidde. Ironisk å bruke så mye tid p greier de ikke aner noe om. Sana var kanskje inne på det med alle rådene sine, men etter alle de megetsigende blikkene han ikke responderte på, virka det som hun hadde lagt bort hele greia. Det var i alle fall det han trodde. Isak skal så innmari ta dette med Sana seinere, men akkurat nå har han faktisk, helt reelt, en avtale. 

Det er bare to stopp med trikken, heldigvis. Han tenner seg en røyk mens han roter rundt i gatene for å finne rett inngang og rett adresse. Tenker med seg selv at om det er noe han sikkert kommer til å bli fraråda, så er det vel å sigge, men det får bare være. I alle fall enn så lenge. 

Ukene har smelta og rent vekk i takt med snø og is. Lønna han har mast om siden jul er endelig på konto og de flytteeskene han ikke har rukket å pakke ut er stua inn i boden. Sana slutta å spørre eller sende lenker og Isak hadde nesten slått fra seg hele ideen. 

Må så kom Chris viftende med et nytt samarbeidsprosjekt. Stod der og messa om at han og Isak ville vært de perfekte parhestene om Isak bare ikke hadde vært så hissig. Det var den dagen dørskiltet ramla i gulvet for siste gang mens Chris pilte inn på sitt eget kontor. Da Isak banna hardt og tilfredsstillende i lunsjen, kikka Sana bare megetsigende på han. Fikk det der granskende Sana-uttrykket og tok seg for munnen og hosta.

Å svinge innom pappa etter jobb, var kanskje det som fikk det til å toppe seg. Forsøket på å sanke medynk stranda i:  
“Men Isak, du kan jo være litt brå. Du vil vel ikke at folk skal være redde for deg?”  
Sviker!

Den kvelden åpna Isak den siste lenken fra Sana. Lasta ned podcast og hørte denne Even Bech Næsheim snakke om å bryte negative tankestrømmer. Likte det mer enn han hadde trodd, selv om han stilte seg veldig tvilende til den meditasjonsøvelsen på slutten.

_Så lar du oppmerksomheten din gli mot pusten. Ta deg god tid på innpust. Forestill deg at lufta du puster inn skal følge deg hele veien, helt ned i tærne…_

Jeez! Puste med tærne, er det virkelig det han skal? Isak flirer fremdeles når han tenker på det. Sana ville glist godt om hun hadde sett han akkurat nå. Det bare noe der som kjennes interessant likevel, noe som fikk han til å ta kontakt. 

Den der dype litt rustne stemmen. Hvordan hver stavelse mannen sa smøg seg inn mellom alle luftpartiklene og ga frysninger på ryggen. Isak vet ikke helt om han har lyst til å tenke på det en gang. Sikkert bare en greie han fikk for seg hjemme i stolen, etter et par øl og... Men kjensgjerningen er at det var nok der og da. Var nok til at han sendte mail og bad om time. 

Dritsmart, Isak! 

Morgenen etter føltes alt selvfølgelig helt annerledes, men da hadde han allerede fått svar med bekreftelse. Så til tross for at alle de gode ideene hans fra i går kjentes en tanke forsteina da sola skinte på dem, ble det bare for dumt å snu også.

Eimen fra alt for søtlige duftlys slår imot han når han åpner døra. Han har besteget fire etasjer i doble trinn og funnet den døra det står _Gestaltterapeut Even Bech Næsheim_ på. Isak kveler fristelsen til å rynke på nesa, og tråkker over terskelen. Kommer inn i et slags kombinert resepsjonsområde og venterom. Dempa belysning får de kunstferdig utskårne skilleveggene til å danne mønster på veggene. Stemningsfullt og sikkert kjøpt på salg på Indisk. Isak vet ikke hva han forventa, men det er noe ved hele blendverket som fyller han med en viss motstand. 

En dame tøfler mykt inn i rommet og viser med et par gester at hun har sett han. Selv kledd i en enkel bomullskjole og uten sminke, er hun virkelig pen. Når hun smiler og nikker han til seg, faller en blond lokk ut av den løse hestehalen og snor seg langs kinnet hennes. 

"Hei, du som er Isak, sant?" sier hun lett mens hun smyger seg inn bak disken.  
Isak bare nikker. Vet ikke hvordan man gjør dette, og akkurat her og nå har han egentlig mer lyst til å snu enn noe annet.  
"Så bra. Even er straks klar. Du kan egentlig bare gå inn."  
Hun gjør en liten gest bort mot en dør i andre enden av rommet. Den står allerede på gløtt og en smal strime med sollys skinner gjennom glipen.  
"Sikker?"  
Hun nikker. Isak forlater duftlyshelvete. Går rett forbi de dype stolene der man tydeligvis skal sitte og lese psykologitidsskrifter og yogamagasiner ifølge danderingen. 

Kontoret han kommer inn i, ligner ikke venterommet i det hele tatt. Sola står inn av høye vinduer og den dvelende søteimen fra venterommet er mye svakere. Utsikten er mye by, men også blanke, lyse flater som fører blikket videre ut og over fjorden. 

Isak blir stående foran et elegant skrivebord. Piller på en flekk på jakkeermet og vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Han lar han blikket gli over til den ene kortveggen. Ser rett på en serie forseggjorte, pent innrammede kulltegninger. Ansikter, navnløse hoder med sterke uttrykk som fyller han med en slags uro. Et det latter? Gråt? Desperasjon? Kanskje summen av folk som trenger hjelp? Av alt folk får seg til å si eller gjøre her inne? Isak aner ikke.

Ikke rekker han å fundere særlig heller, for fra rommet ved siden av høres plutselig dempa krangling.  
“Men herregud, Sonja - at du jobber her betyr ikke at du har rett til å planlegge hele livet mitt.”  
Den iltre mannsstemmen må være den han hørte på podcasten, men den har en annen klang nå. Hæ? Er noe kluss? Faen! Motstanden i Isak vokser.  
“Jeg minte deg faktisk på det igår, og nå synes jeg du skal roe deg litt ned, for...”  
Det må være hun han snakka med da han kom, men stemmen er ikke lenger behagelig. De har visst kommet på at døra står på gløtt, for ordene forsvinner. Blir til vagt, lavmælt ordkløveri.

Æsj! Han skulle aldri ha kommet.

“Ja, men så stikk, da! Og dropp den jævla surmulinga.”  
Isak ser overraska opp når stemmen har beveget seg inn i rommet. En mann står plutselig i døråpninga. Eller - det er mannen fra nettsida og podcasten, men… Han mangler det fine smilet. Mangler lyset i øynene som Isak liksom har snubla over hver gang bildet har poppa opp på skjermen. Isteden virker han trøtt, oppgitt. Lener hodet mot karmen. 

"Er det du som er Isak? Sorry, jeg håper ikke… Eller hva om du bare setter deg, så skal jeg finne notatene mine?"  
Gestene er stramme når han peker ut en stol, ser ikke ut som han har det minste lyst til å være her.  
"Ja..." Isaks svar er egentlig overflødig, for mannen har allerede satt seg i bestemt ned i stolen og har dratt opp en bunke med blokker fra skrivebordet.

Og faen heller! Her står han og er klar for sin første time i stressmestring og pulsen kjennes høyere enn noen gang før. Hvor ubeleilig går det an å bli? Denne Even Bech Næsheim vil ikke ha han her, later ikke som en gang. 

Og selvsagt er det som Isak mistenkte. Fyren er heit, skikkelig heit. Selv med det slitne draget over øynene, selv med kaffeflekk på skjorta. Faktisk burde han holdt seg for god til å bite seg i leppa på den måten, kanskje droppa å rulle pennen mellom de lange fingrene så fort han har satt seg ned. 

Han kikker oppfordrende opp på Isak som har blitt stående som fjetra. Ser ut som han er innstilt på å få skuffa unna denne samtalen, bli ferdig og komme seg hjem. 

Men.. Hva gjør han egentlig her ? Hva var det han trodde, egentlig? Pusting med tærne - for noe vrøvl. Dette kommer ikke til å funke!

“Neiass!”

Isak pakker jakka tettere om seg. Møter blikket til den hersens terapeutduden et kort sekund før han marsjerer ut av rommet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for herlig mottakelse av første kapittel. Føler meg egentlig veldig heldig når jeg får så mye fin respons av så mange fine folk. 💕
> 
> Hører gjerne litt om dette også, da. Spekulasjoner? Innspill? Noen som kjenner seg igjen i sinnemasteren? Blir veldig glad for kudos og kommentarer. Hjerter også 💖


	3. Man er da høflig

Første ringte han seks ganger, så godt som i strekk. Så tikka meldingene inn.

 _ **412 21 021:**_  
_Isak! Sorry, sorry, sorry!_  
_Det var ikke meningen å gi deg den mottakelsen. Skjønner godt at det ikke frista å bli, men tror kanskje du misforstod. Det handla ikke om deg! Ikke i det hele tatt. Hadde sett frem til å bli kjent med deg. Håper virkelig du vil vurdere å ombestemme deg. Jeg er her en times tid til._  
_Hilsen Even_

 _ **412 21 021:**_  
_Mvh_  
_Gestaltterapeut Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Skulle egentlig stå det. Sorry igjen!_

Etter det ringte telefonen en gang til, men etter at den hadde dura fra seg i lomma ble det stille.

Hva tror fyren egentlig? At Isak ikke hørte tilbakekallingene da han marsjerte ut? Drit i at han faktisk hadde en seriøs plan med den timen her. Denne Bech Næsheim virker jo helt amatørisk. Han må jo skjønne at folk forbereder seg og tenker ut hva de skal si og sånt? Eller tror han at Isak bestemte den timen for moro skyld? For å lære å chante? Og nå skal han liksom ha det til å være Isak sin skyld også? _...tror kanskje du misforstod_ , ja vel! Hvem tror mannen at han er?

Nei, han gjorde rett i å stikke. Hver eneste bokstav i de meldingene bekrefter det. Altså - det her var sikkert et feilgrep i første omgang. Ganske naivt tro at noen bare kunne fikse han uansett. Man er jo bare den man er, sant? Han skulle bare ønske… Men hva nå?

Isak har vandra litt rundt uten mål og mening. Egentlig bare rundt og rundt samme kvartal, for å dra hjem kjennes liksom feil det også. Det svake duskregnet og den friske lufta var igrunnen passende, i alle fall en stund. Helt til fuktigheten begynte å krype inn under jakkeslaget og kulda tok tak i han.

Da grep han fatt i døra til nærmeste kafé. En hadde har vandra forbi opptil flere ganger allerede. Egentlig er han ikke typen til å drikke aleine, men dager som dette må det være lov med en øl. Dessuten er bordet innerst i hjørnet ledig. Det som står nesten helt for seg selv. Isak spotta det andre gangen han gikk forbi, og ingen har claima det ennå.

Han tar en slurk av ølen, lar den rulle rundt i munnen, kjenner det friske bruset mot tunga og bitterheten når han svelger. Neste slurk er langt mindre grundig når han tømmer nesten halve glasset før han dumper ned i sofahjørnet. Burde kanskje kjøpt nøtter til, men han orker ikke å reise seg og bestille på nytt. Isteden lener Isak seg tilbake og skaffer seg oversikt over rommet. Det er ganske rolig på denne tida. Folk er vel på jobb fremdeles. Et venninnepar sitter og skravler livlig ved vindusbordet, og i baren sitter en litt sliten fyr. Sikkert fast inventar, for bartenderen verdiger han ikke et blikk, men scroller på telefonen sin isteden.

Æsj - Isak skulle aldri ha gått på det tullet i første omgang, aldri hørt på Sana, og i alle fall ikke på den podcasten. Da ville han kanskje spart seg funderingene også. Ikke drevet og pirka borti hvorfor det faktum at pappa aldri gidder å ta av seg skoa hjemme hos han, gjør han så sint. Ikke lurt på hvorfor nettopp de overdrevne sexskapadene Christ forteller høylytt om, fyrer han opp så jævlig.

Ikke minst ville han fremdeles… Eller kanskje ikke, men liksom - det har ligget så langt fram i pannebrasken de siste dagene. Hvorfor er det sånn at alt han prøver seg på alltid skal gå til helvete og litt til? Bestandig? Bare å touche borti det nå, får halsen hans til å snøre seg litt sammen.

Isak sukker tungt og pirker med neglen borti en løs flis i bordet, følger de lakkerte årringene med øynene. Faen.Til og med tornekrattet i magen melder seg på. Det som har vokst fram i løpet av de siste ukene. Sikkert fordi han selv har mata og gravd når han skulle forberede seg til det der terapitullet. Det kan umulig være noen bra greie å tenke for mye... Isak løfter ølglasset til munnen igjen og svelger dypt. Trekker pusten og stirrer mer i bordet, men finner verken mot eller mening mellom linjene der.

En høylytt kompisgjeng kommer inn i baren. Brauter seg fram mellom de som sitter der, krever bartenderens oppmerksomhet og skyter bestillinger og noe som tydeligvis er in-jokes i hans retning. Er det han de ler av? Nei, såklart ikke - Isak vet jo det. De brøler ut i latter på et tidspunkt, og tar kontroll over tven på kortveggen. Setter på en eller annen fotballkamp som tydeligvis er viktig, lar volumet ljome i veggene. Isak skulle ønske han slapp.

Kanskje han burde kjøpt med seg en avis eller noe? Illustrert Vitenskap? Det kjennes jo planløst å bare sitte her. Han drar fram telefonen isteden. Kanskje Candy Crush?

Egentlig skulle han fylt denne tida med terapiprat, kanskje gått hjem og fundert videre ikveld. Nå aner han ikke hva det er han egentlig prøver på. Sjelden han er i denne bydelen i det hele tatt, og han må medgi at det litt digg å sitte et sted der ingen kjenner han. Lete etter meninga med livet på bunnen av ølglasset, ikke finne den der og så vurdere å bestille en ny? Kanskje…

Telefonen hans piper igjen, og Isak drar opp meldinga uten å sjekke hvem den er fra. Han er halvveis klar for å sende av gårde en sviende bemerkning til han der Even, og be han slutte å melde. Men det er ikke Even denne gangen.

 _ **Sana:**_  
_Hei Isak, sorry for før i dag. Vilde hadde bare misforstått, jeg lover!_  
_Har jo skjønt at jeg ikke skal mase mer med det der._  
_Hva om jeg prøver å gjøre det godt igjen ved å tvinge_  
_Yousef til å lage mat til oss imorgen etter jobb?_

Isak trekker på smilebåndet. Muligheten for at hun faktisk, oppriktig mener det hun skriver, er høyst reel. Hun er så sikker på at hun aldri tar feil, men denne gangen kan hun godt få hele storyen om hvordan tipset hennes gikk til helvete. Eller… Da må han jo fortelle at han forsøkte å bestille seg time i første omgang. Han får tenke på det.

Uansett takker man ikke nei til Yousef-middag, såpass har han lært. Ikke en gang når man er den evig single kameraten og mistenker at folk bare inviterer av ren og skjær høflighet. Eller medfølelse, eller… Nei, føkk it! Han skulle jo ikke tenke flere av de tankene der.

 _ **Isak:**_  
_Jeg skal vurdere å tilgi deg, men den maten bør være bra, fåsds…_  
_Vilde som prøver å prakke på en greier er seriøst skummelt!_

 _ **Sana:**_  
_Bra! Klokka seks imorgen, da._  
_Kan du ikke ta med det spillet vi spilte forrige gang?_

_Men du, noe helt annet. Jeg har news!_  
_Chris er visst sjukemeldt, så jeg tar over hans del av prosjektet._  
_Passer det å ringes ikveld og snakke litt mer om orginga?_

Den siste meldinga utløser et fornøyd smil. Isak skal til å klekke ut et passende svar når han kvepper til. Et nytt ølglass blir dunka i bordet og skjøvet bort til han, selv om det han har fremdeles bare er halvtomt. Noen tårner over han, skygger for utsikten og… Er utsikten!

“Endelig!”  
Stemmen er dyp og bestemt. Isak skotter opp og får ikke fram et ord. Det er Even som står foran han. Even fra isted, idiotgestalttullngterapeuten! Halvliteren på bordet er faktisk fra han, og Isak kryper litt lenger inn i hjørnet sitt.  
“Endelig hva da?”  
Hvorfor skal Isak gidde å være hyggelig?  
“Endelig fant jeg deg, vel!”

Even betrakter han med oppsperra øyne. Om Isak ikke visste bedre, ville han trodd det var usikkerhet. Den fyldige underleppa er lett skutt frem og han biter sakte i den mens ølen han har i hånda truer med å skvulpe over.  
“Kan jeg sette meg?”  
Det er noe ustødig i stemmen også. Sammen med blikket og hvordan de lange fingrene hviler rundt ølglasset får det Isak til å smelte litt. Kanskje? Vil det egentlig gjøre noen skade?

“Nei,” sier han likevel og låser blikket stivt i bordplata. Trenger ikke Evens reaksjon.

“Neivel.”  
Det høres nonchalant ut. Er det latter i stemmen til Even nå? Blir han gjort narr av? Isak rekker ikke å vurdere skikkelig, for før han vet ordet av det, har fyren satt seg ned likevel, ytterst på stolen, tvers overfor sofahjørnet som Isak har kapra. Nå strekker han fram hånda også, og det er en ryggmargsrefleks å ta den… Man er da høflig!  
“Du, sorry at det ble så feil det her. Jeg synes vi skal begynne på nytt. Jeg er Even, Even Bech Næsheim!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så Even klarte ikke helt å la Isak være i fred. Nå spørs det, da - om Isak blir rasende for at utmarsjen hans ikke ble respektert, eller klarer de å finne en eller annen felles forståelse likevel. Hva tror dere?
> 
> Kommentarer, kudos, hjerter og innspill verdsettes mer enn øl, faktisk. Mer enn godteri også, egentlig. Vil fryktelig gjerne vite hva dere synes <3


	4. Så da ble du sint?

“Så hva var greia? Sånn egentlig?”  
Isak har lyst til å flire, men klarer å holde seg alvorlig. De sitter så tett at varmen fra Even sniker seg inn under huden.  
“Greia med Sonja?” Den rustne, dype stemmen blir litt flat. 

Mørket her innerst i sofakroken gjør Even vanskelig å lese. Men skinnet i øya hans er der fremdeles, og Isak lurer.  
“Altså, Sonja og jeg starta opp sammen. Hun står i resepsjonen og holder yogatimer, jeg har samtaler og meditasjon.”

Even flakker med blikket. Uten forvarsel strekker han stjålent ut hånda og drar til side en hårlokk fra Isaks panne. Får Isak til å snappe etter pusten. Burde dette kjennes som for mye? Det gjør ikke det. Han blir varm i kinna. Et smil kruser munnvikene hans oppover, presser seg fram og lar seg ikke stoppe. 

“Og noen ganger tar hun litt mye styringa, men det var egentlig ikke timen din i dag det handla om, altså…” Blikket hans er med ett fiksert på det enslige stearinlyset på bordet. Påminnelsen om at samtalen Isak bestilte ikke ble som forventa, henger i lufta.  
Isak har lyst til å spørre mer, men Even bøyer hodet litt før han fortsetter av seg selv.  
“Hun tror liksom at hun kan bestemme alt, da. Og noen ganger føles det som hun veit bedre enn meg når jeg kan ha et liv og ikke.” Et hint av irritasjon dirrer mellom ordene, selv nå. 

“Og det gidder du ikke?”  
“Nei! Jeg har planer i morgen, sant... Og hun hadde booka to ekstra samtaler uten å høre med meg. Det ble bare litt mye.”  
“Så da ble du sint?”  
Isak lener albuen på det småklissete bordet. Han må flire av Evens indignasjon. Når han bøyer seg fram på denne måten og legger hodet på skakke, kan han se Even i øya.  
“Ja, men det skulle jo ikke berøre deg, da.“ Even trekker på orda, leter etter en avslutning.  
“Du som liksom skal være stressmasteren, ble sint?” Isak aner ikke om han egentlig har lov til å erte, men tar sjansen. 

Det blir stille et øyeblikk.  
Så blåser Even tomt ut i lufta, får stearinlyset på bordet til å flakke.  
“Duh…” Skotuppene deres møtes der nede i mørket et sted. “Jeg blir jo stressa og irritert av og til jeg også.” Han ser rett på Isak og biter seg i leppa. 

Emnet kjennes litt oppbrukt. I alle fall når de sitter sånn som dette og kvelden glir umerkelig av gårde av seg selv. Det er jo ikke akkurat sånn at Isak er fremmed for en brå kommentar her og der. Dessuten finnes det en million små ting han heller vil bruke tida på, utgangspunktet be damned. 

“Skjønner. Så innmari!” Isak blunker, prøver å vri alt over på noe lettere. “Skål?” Han holder opp det slunkne ølglasset sitt og klinker det lett mot det Even har i hånda. Simultant tømmer de denne runden også. Er det øl nummer fem? Eller var det seks? Gjør det noe at han har mista tellinga? Følelsen av at akkurat det er uvesentlig, brer seg ned i magen, blander seg med det lille suget som har vært der en stund nå, den glødende kula som bare kjennes deilig, og som Isak ikke har lyst til å ødelegge. Det kjennes fint, viktig til og med, bare å sitte her sammen. 

Og Isak som var så forbanna bare for noen timer siden… Forbanna på Even, verden, regnet, alt egentlig. Han skulle jo snakke en hel masse om seg sjæl, hadde faktisk grudd seg. Og kanskje han kunne trengt et par råd om hvordan takle kjipe Chris eller andre irriterende folk, mulig det ville vært fint å lære hvordan man puster med tærne... 

Men dette er bedre. På uforklarlig vis har irritasjonen skava av bit for bit.  
Even er ikke som han trodde, ikke i det hele tatt.  
Eller - han _ser_ minst like bra ut som på bildene. Kanskje enda bedre… Når han snakker, smilet når han flirer av noe Isak har sagt, henda som han engasjerer i det meste han prøver å få fram. Varmen i det dunkle rommet gjør han hektisk i kinna også. 

Det var noe ukomplisert over måten han bare slo seg ned her da han kom inn. Prata... Bare skar igjennom selv om Isak snudde seg vekk og nekta å møte oppmerksomheten hans. Det begynte med en monolog om at regnværet ute er kaldt, fortsatte med kvaliteten på ølen. Til slutt føltes det for dumt å ikke svare… Men Isak skjønner fremdeles ikke hvordan han plutselig befant seg midt i en innbitt diskusjon om filmer med Nicholas Cage. 

Hele denne kvelden føles som en bit av andre folks liv.  
Sånt som det her skjer jo aldri Isak. Men nå gjør det visst det likevel. 

De starta på hver sin side av bordet. Så kom en skrålende guttegjeng og nappa stolen til Even. Benytta sjansen mens han var borte og kjøpte øl nummer to. De gjorde ingen sak av det, for det var plenty med plass i sofaen. Isak blir fremdeles ikke enig med seg selv hvor bevisst det var at han selv passa på å sette seg ennå noen hakk nærmere da han kom tilbake med øl nummer tre. 

I starten prata de entusiastisk om film, men det tok ikke lange tida før de var tilbake på øl. Even fortalte om en et forsøk på å mekke øl hjemme som gikk skeis. Flirte halvbeskjedent mens han innrømma at det aldri egentlig slo an. Han er ganske god til å demonstrere hvordan han fikk var rare grimaser fra folk han klarte å prakke det på.  
Isak så seg nødt til å dele sin egen ølbryggerhistorie. En med betraktelig større suksess. Før han visste ordet av det, delte han opptil flere tips med Even også, tilbød seg å hjelpe neste gang. 

Umerkelig gled samtalen over på bøker, så tv-serier. Hva de liker og ikke liker. Innimellom stikker det opp en hel jungel av små digresjoner. 

Fascinasjonen sitrer i magen på Isak. Er det stemmen? Iveren? De halvfilosofiske betraktningene? Han vet ikke selv. Vet bare at det er lenge siden han har møtt noen som røsker med han som det Even gjør. 

Selv om det er arbeidsdag i morgen, selv om de har fått i seg mer enn nok øl, har han ikke lyst til å stikke hjem. Han tar sjansen på å ake seg helt inntil Even nå, synes det er på tide.  
“Hva er klokka?”  
Det var så visst ikke responsen Isak ønska seg. 

Æsj, spørsmålet er i høyeste grad relevant. Det har rukket å bli bekmørkt ute, folk har begynt å forlate puben og tidsfølelsen ble muligens båret ut i oppvaska siste gangen noen var innom og rydda ølglass. 

Isak fisker motvillig opp telefonen. Blir litt overraska når han ser at han har fått både meldinger og et ubesvart anrop fra Sana siden han sjekka sist.  
“Shit - den er over ti.” 

Hjertet synker i brystet på han, daler litt ekstra når Even kikker seg skyldbevisst rundt og griper etter jakka.  
“Det var seint! Jeg…” Even drar på det. Alt går litt treigt, som om ingen av dem har lyst til å respondere. Lyset i øya hans har blekna litt.  
“Ja…” mumler Isak. Han stirrer ned i bordplata, hadde tenkt å foreslå en ny runde, men...

“Men du," Evens stemme kvikner igjen, rommer et slags håp. "Skal jeg følge deg hjem?”  
Han holder faktisk pusten, merker Isak. Blikket er konsentrert på han, nøder han til å løfte hodet. Isak klarer ikke dy seg, det er helt umulig.  
“Syns du jeg virker så full at jeg må følges?”  
En barnslig fnising tvinger seg fram hos Even.  
“Njei, men vi bør vel stikke. Og det er kjipt… Så jeg tenkte... at vi kan holde hverandre med selskap på veien, kanskje?”

Han kunne, burde sikkert tatt seg i nakkeskinnet og spurt om ting. Om følging er praktisk, om Even veit hvor han bor, om han skal den veien. Han kunne vært helt ærlig også. Innrømma at planen egentlig var å ta taxi. Men Isak gidder ikke det, vil ikke forlate Even her.

Så fort de har klart å åle seg ut mellom halvsvette folk som har inntatt puben, blir de gående i komfortabel stillhet. Gatelyktene speiler seg i sølepyttene, men regnet har stoppa. Først er det folksomt der de går. Trafikk og levende cafeer. Så forandrer byen seg og de befinner seg i roligere gater med bygårder og lys i vinduene. 

Det er null problem å holde praten gående, men Isak tror ikke han ville vært i stand til å gjengi hva de snakker om. Til det dundrer hjertet alt for høylytt i ørene. De hopper egentlig mest fra den ene digresjonen til den andre. Og det beste er at hver gang skuldrene deres forsiktig bumper mot hverandre, kiler det i magen. Bruser som tusenvis av små vingeslag. 

Alt kjennes nytt. 

Det gjør liksom ingenting at dette ikke ble som planlagt. Isak har tillatt den halvdrukna fornuften sin å hvile i fred, om enn bare for i kveld. At terapeuttimen utgår, har han for lengst slått seg til ro med. Da vil han mye heller ha disse sideblikkene som Even sender han nå. De instense som sveiper over han så fort de stopper ved et lyskryss eller runder et hjørne. 

Når inngangsdøra hans dukker opp, kjennes det plutselig og kjapt.  
“Ja, jeg… Her bor jeg, da.” Isak stopper opp midt på fortauet og Even må gå to skritt tilbake. 

De blir stående i stillhet. Betrakte hverandre. Even ser ut som han har lyst til å si noe, men det kommer ingenting. Isak er ikke bedre selv.  
“Takk for i kveld, da,” sier han til slutt og trekker på skuldrene. Har egentlig lyst til å si noe helt annet, men Even skylder han liksom ikke noe mer. Alt Isak kommer på kjennes bare platt eller brasende. Så Isak snur seg. Stikker hånda i lomma etter nøklene.

“Vent!” 

Et gys kryper opp langs Isaks ryggrad. Han har allerede fiska opp nøklene, men kan ikke for sitt bare liv komme på hva han skulle med dem. Samma det...  
Han snur seg heller brått rundt og oppdager at han nesten er omslutta av Even.

“Åh…” Et høyst uplanlagt sukker rømmer ut mellom leppene. Det er så mye. Armer smyger seg mykt rundt livet på han. Den litt fuktige duften av Evens jakke, tyggisånde og en musk Isak ikke klarer å plassere. 

Han rekker ikke tenkte mer, blir pusha tilbake mot døra, registrerer knapt dunket når han treffer treverket. Klare øyne dveler ved hans, er så nære at Isak kan kjenne hvert åndedrag. Brystet til Even som hever og senker seg, den varme lufta mot kinnet sitt. 

Det betyr ingen verdens ting at dette er milevis unna planen.  
Alt er her og nå. 

Den lille latteren Even gir fra seg dveler i øregangene. Halvveis forvirra legger Isak en arm om halsen på han og trekker han enda nærmere, helt inntil. Kan liksom ikke komme nært nok. 

Det er Evens lepper som finner hans, men så fort Isak kjenner den myke huden mot sin, glir han inn i det. De presser leppene mot hverandre til det nesten gjør vondt, tillater henda å vandre, gre gjennom hverandres hår. Isak gir alt og kysser til han blir svimmel, uten å holde noe tilbake. Stoler på at Even holder han oppe. 

Følelsen av en varm hånd som smyger seg opp under skjorta, får fram et nytt sukk. Fingre stryker han over den bare huden rett over bukselinningen. Så griper Even tak rundt livet hans.  
Alt blod i kroppen vandrer, samler seg målbevisst på et sted. Isak skjønner ikke helt, men er usikker på hva han ikke skjønner… Even har ikke lett, men han fant på-knappen og presser på, har satt alt på full styrke.  
Det prikker i hele Isak, en hel, rå følelse han ikke får nok av.  
Isak snapper etter pusten, krøller Evens skjorte inn mellom fingrene og visker ut alt som minner om avstand. 

Han vil ha mer. 

Øynene til Even er mørke når han trekker seg ut for å puste og blikkene deres møtes. Han fukter leppene med tunga, smaker begjærlig på kysset de ennå ikke kjennes ferdige med. En ledig hånd stryker seg rundt Isaks kinn, lette fingre drar seg ned langs halsen og over skulderen.  
Det kjennes nesten som en oppfordring, et håp om å bli invitert inn. 

Men nei.

Akkurat idet Isak rensker stemmen, trekker Even seg helt vekk. Et drag, en liten forandring kommer til syne i fjeset hans. Det er ikke mer enn et tungt pust og et svakt trekk i øyekroken.  
“Jeg… Jeg må gå.” Evens stemme er flat og rar.

 _Nei!_ Isak åpner og lukker munnen. Klarer heldigvis å la være å uttale protesten, men tror ikke et sekund at han skjuler skuffelsen. Pokker og!  
Even ser heller ikke superhappy ut, mer slukøra. Som om han har kommet på noe. Når han tar et skritt tilbake smyger kulda seg innafor jakkeslaget og kvelden blir litt mørkere. 

Nesten som en ettertanke lener Even seg fram igjen. Han biter seg lett i underleppa, legger hodet på skakke før han planter et lett kyss til på Isaks panne.  
“Takk for i kveld, Isak,” mumler han stille, nesten uhørlig. Det ligger et slags smil i ordene, men definitivt noe trist også. Han rygger. Vandrer vekk med seige steg.  
Isak lener seg mot døra igjen. Løfter hånda og presser pekefinger og langfinger mot leppene. 

Hva skjedde nå? Det kjennes ikke bare feil…

Blikket dveler ved hvordan silhuetten av Even langsomt blir fjernere mot skinnet fra gatelyktene. Isak trekker pusten dypt, helt til han kjenner det i magen. Lar lufta sive sakte ut gjennom nesa før han igjen retter seg opp og finner fram nøklene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg syns jeg må unnskylde litt for sen oppdatering. Har hatt travle arbeidsdager, men pleier egentlig å få til å skrive likevel. Denne gangen ble det annerledes. For noen uker siden ble jeg nødt til å si farvel til katten min. Selv om sorg er en fair pris å betale for å ha hatt en så god venn så lenge, gjør det ikke underverker for skrivelysten.
> 
> Derfor setter jeg skikkelig pris på alle som har tilbudt meg en hjelpende hånd med dette. Noen har også spurt diskret om det ikke kommer mer snart... Tusen takk til hver og en av dere, det betyr _så_ mye❤
> 
> En ekstra stor takk til Amfelia som betaleste på strak arm❤❤
> 
> Er som vanlig nysgjerrig på hva dere syns. Var det lurt å drikke øl heller enn å gjennomføre den timen? Hva bør Isak gjøre nå? Blir innmari glad om du vil legge igjen noen tanker!❤


	5. Tenke - tenker - har tenkt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det sitter langt inne for meg for tida. Er vel bare å innrømme det.   
> Dette kapittelet har ligget sånn nesten ferdigskrevet i flere uker nå. Så kom jobbinnspurt, sommerforkjølelse og alt som hører med... 
> 
> Men her er det altså. Håper dere fremdeles er her, da.❤️

Lette fingre leker med han. Kiler ned langs hofta før de vandrer de nærmere. Tar veien om lysken… Så endelig stryker de dansende oppover langs lengden av han. Isak spenner seg, vil ha mer - hele den varme hånda rundt seg.

Blikket som møter hans er lattermildt. En gnist, et målbevisst skinn i de klare øynene som er så nære. Even slikker seg om munnen, nøye med at Isak får det med seg. Holder blikket hans mens han synker ned på kne. Myk pust over huden, kriblinger i hele kroppen. Isak har så lyst til å dra hånda gjennom håret hans, bare gjør det. Griper muligheten, lar fine, bløte hårstrå gli mellom fingrene.

Fjeset til Even er nesten helt inntil han nå. Der nede, tett, nesten så han puster Isak inn mens han drar leppene sakte langs hoftekammen. Kryper nærmere med lukket munn, bare myke lepper og lummer pust.  
“Even!”

Lyden sitter som som singel i magen. Isak åpner øya litt for kjapt. Det svimler for han, og han må lene seg tilbake mot puta. Blir liggende å stirre på den lille avrevne fliken av tapet i sengeenden. Han er tørr i munnen, men prøver å svelge. Dyna klamrer seg. Den er tett og tung, men likevel bare kald og livløs.  
Isak er alene.

Han langer ut med armen, får dyna til å deise i gulvet. Huden er klam og han er fremdeles hard når han kjenner etter, leter over den nakne kroppen sin. Det kjennes bare tomt å legge hånda rundt pikken selv. Et blikk på klokka forteller at den kommer til å ule om en halvtime.  
Dyna blir aldri plukka opp igjen, og Isak blir liggende og kaste seg rundt mens skyggene fremdeles lister seg over soveromsveggen.

Logikk eller ønsketenkning... Kvelden burde ha fortsatt som i drømmen. Hvorfor gjorde den ikke det? Isak forstår ikke, sliter med å passe inn i sin egen kropp. Kanskje det var litt mye å be om at Even skulle bli med han inn, men liksom… Hvorfor slutte det med et lunka _Takk for i kveld_ ? Hvorfor stakk han bare? Sa Isak noe galt? Er det utseendet som er feil, ble han for frempå igjen?

Det blir ikke bedre når han står opp. Følelsen av ufullstendighet blir liggende og vake. Lar seg ikke skrubbe bort i dusjen og blåser ikke bort med den kalde morgenlufta utenfor døra. På t-banen tar Isak seg i å se etter han. Søke blant trøtte, morgenlutede skuldre og bebrillede avislesere.

Så kommer han på at han mest sannsynlig ville rømt eller gjemt seg om Even virkelig stod her nå. Blikket vandrer ut gjennom vinduet isteden, betrakter det trygge mørket i tunnellen.

Går det an å sende han melding? Nei.

For seint og for tidlig å begynne med det nå. For han sa ikke noe igår, og det siste han vil være er desp. Hjelper ikke at Isak higer etter forklaring om Even ikke vil gi noen. Telefonen hans er død, den. I alle fall for Even. Men tankene har hengt seg opp likevel. Hakk i plata.

På morgenmøtet formulerer han seg i tankene. Ser for seg penn og papir eller en blank skjerm. Ord som dukker opp og hviskes vekk. De kommer aldri til å sendes, men de er der likevel.

_Til Gestaltterapeut Bech Næsheim,_

_Jeg trenger hjelp. Du må hjelpe meg! Traff noen i går, nemlig. Han var visst gestaltterapeut, akkurat som deg. Vi drakk øl, snakka hele kvelden. Han fulgte meg hjem. Før vi skiltes kyssa han meg. Ikke på kinnet, ikke sånn fransk. Nei, det var et sånt skikkelig kyss. Av den typen man tar med seg helt hjem og inn i senga... Men så bare gikk han. Nå er jeg forvirra, mer stressa enn før, liksom. Hva tror du han mente med det? Er han en sånn frem-og-tilbake-type, tror du? Jeg..._

“Isak?”  
Isak kvepper til. Sana har tatt på seg et av de strenge blikka sine, stemmen hennes er distraherende høy og alt for nære.  
"Høh?"  
"Ja, det var dette jeg prøvde å ringe deg om i går, da."  
"Mhm"  
Hans egne ord bærer dårlig.  
"Så du i det hele tatt meldingene mine?"  
"Ehm..."  
“Greit, vi tar det på tomannshånd etterpå.”

Meldingene hennes fra i går har ikke kjentes viktige, det er bare å innrømme - for seg sjøl om ikke for henne. Og samma hvor mye Isak stirra mobilen i senk for å få den til å plinge, frista det ikke å åpne akkurat dem. Han hadde planer om å lese, på senga… Må ha sovna.

Han gjør sitt beste for å følge med nå, på møtet. Føler seg passelig irettesatt. Men det dirrer i han og Sanas innlegg kjennes bare tørt. Ressursfordeling neste kvartal har sjelden betydd mindre. Even overdøver lett de fine regnearkene og matrisene. Alt er lidelse - var det ikke en klok mann som sa det en gang?

Til slutt leder alle veier ut av møterommet dessverre til Sana

"Hva skjer? Jeg sendte deg melding på melding. Nå som jeg har tatt over for Chris, så trodde jeg… Du svarte ikke en gang, og jeg skjønner ikke helt. Trodde det var dette du ville? Var i alle fall det jeg sa til ledelsen. Ja, ikke at Chris skulle bli sjuk, liksom, men oss to i samarbeid, da.."  
"Ja, ja - det er jo det."  
Isak mumler beskjemma og ser at den ene skolissa er for løst knytta. Egentlig burde han jubla nå. Er bare så vanskelig å få det til å virkelig demre at de har to Chris-frie uker foran seg.

"Er det noe?"  
Plutselig er hun kortfatta og streng igjen. Det frister ikke å gi henne noe. Han vil bare si nei, men hun har for lengst spotta frynsene hans.

De pleier å jobbe i tandem, problemfrie tannhjul som spinner uten å knirke. Plutselig får hun knapt respons. Isak skjønner innmari godt at hun stusser, han hadde stussa sjøl. Vet ikke opp og ned på sin egen reaksjon mer.  
"Ehm.." sier han igjen.  
"Okei, bare hold det for deg selv, du. Du kan godt ombestemme deg etter at Yousef har fora deg i kveld. Men Isak, nå _må_ du faktisk følge med. Vi har deadline neste uke, og du og Chris hadde ikke akkurat utretta mirakler.”  
Nei, de har ikke det.

"Okei, jeg skal skjerpe meg. Vi jobber, da."  
Isak skuler så godt han kan og går forbi henne. Lunter så målbevisst han klarer inn på kontoret og regner med hun følger etter. Når alt popper opp på skjermen, blir han sittende og stirre.  
"Hva faen, Sana? Har du sittet oppe hele natta, eller?"  
Mer enn halve jobben… Og hun har gjort den aleine.  
"Nja, jeg ville jo bare få et skikkelig innhugg i materialet."

Så typisk henne å være utålmodig. Kan hun ikke vente til folk får summa seg? Plutselig irriterer det Isak at hun liksom tror hun kan komme her og overta kontrollen. Har han ikke lov til å ta seg fri på fritida en gang, kanskje?  
"Men det er jo ikke sånn jeg hadde tenkt at.."

"Du hadde tenkt? Da måtte du svart, da." Hun har merka irritasjonen og svarer med samme mynt. "Jeg har jo gjort jobben for begge!"  
"Ja, men se her da - de kolonnene skulle vært bytta om, ikke sant. Blir mye mer oversiktlig. Letter å vise det grafisk om vi gjør sånn her..."

Isak hører selv at han burde la være, puster dypt inn. Følger det ulmende lynet i øya hennes mens han tvinger lufta helt ned i magen før han slipper igjen.  
"Skjønner."  
Det er enkelt, og han håper hun forstår at han mener det. Men blaffene av irritasjon er der fortsatt. Best hun går. Før hun blir sånn skikkelig irritert...

"Jeg kan fikse, jeg," melder han Ordene klistrer seg til tunga, men kommer på et vis ut. "Stikk og ta en kopp te med Vilde eller noe, okei? Min tur nå."  
Sana setter øya i han, men sier ingenting. At han bør skjerpe seg står skrevet over hele henne, men hun reiser seg likevel.  
"Vi sees ikveld, da."  
Han bare nikker, setter øya i skjermen og lar henne forlate rommet.

Tallene burde være enkle. Egentlig er det ingen jobb for to en gang. Bare å føre inn og lage en nogenlunde grei presentasjon. Men... I dag funker det omtrent like bra som å spise suppe med kniv og gaffel. Han stirrer på skjermen. Tallene svømmer og hopper, letter fra suppa og vil bare fly ut av skjermen. Æsj - var det ikke stressmestring han liksom meldte seg på da han kontakta Even? Effekten kjennes motsatt.

Det er bare den der drømmen... Søvnkvaliteten i natt var kanskje så som så, men i de øyeblikka han faktisk sov... Lenge siden Isak har følt så intenst. Sultne øyne over hele han, myke lepper blåste mild pust nedover halsen g videre, skjorteknapper som gled opp, bare hud mot hans egen. Tenk om...

Denne dagen kjennes forjævlig gold. Langstrakte timer og minutter han bare må kjempe seg gjennom. Han vet at han trenger å skjerpe seg. Glemme det, kanskje glemme hele Even.

Tanken stikker i magen, krever, men Isak skyver den unna likevel. Legger den på vent, sammen med den tause telefonen han har stukket inn under en bunke med notater. Der blir alt liggende resten av arbeidsdagen.

Er der mens han spiser lunsj med Vilde og Elias, blir nesten glemt i et sekund når Elias viser bilder av ungene og av ferien de skal på. Eller når Vilde forteller om en konsert hun har billetter til. Muligens kikker alt litt fram mellom papirarkene når han presenterer resultatene av kolonnebyttinga. Stirrer han i nakken og understreker den middelmådige innsatsen han har gjort. Heldigvis er Sana for stressa til å merke noe, ber han bare være hjemme hos dem klokka seks. Nei, han trenger ikke ta med noe, bare seg sjæl.

Først etter at han har satt kaffekoppen i oppvaskmaskinen og skrudd av pc’en, tillater Isak seg å gripe fatt i den lille livlina som er telefonen. Den glaner stadig blankt og tomt tilbake på han. Ikke en melding fra pappa en gang, eller en regning, eller…

I det han har sukka tungt og skal til å legge den i lomma, dirrer den likevel.

Det er instendig og kraftig, stopper Isak midt i bevegelsen. Han vil både se og ikke se. Tenk om det bare er reklame, da? Eller pappa, eller regninger... Så lenge han bare vet at det eksisterer en melding, men ikke hva den inneholder, kan den være hva som helst…

Men det går ikke an å leve i uvisshet. Ikke lenger enn den tida det tar å gå ned til t-banen. Så Isak øfter telefonen og klikker seg inn likevel. Ordene dukker opp på skjermen. Han klikker dem bort. Lar dem forsvinne bak svart glass. Så finner han et ledig sete og trenger å se den meldinga en gang til.

Nummeret er ukjent for telefonen, men ikke for Isak. Korte, effektive ord etser seg mot netthinnen, brer seg, kribler gjennom kroppen.

**412 21 021:**  
_Har tenkt på deg i hele dag._  
 _E._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere ble kanskje ikke så mye klokere eller mindre stressa av dette, men jeg syns nå det var på sin plass å la Isak kjenne litt på det.  
> Leser selvfølgelig gjerne noen ord om hva du synes - det betyr masse❤️❤️


	6. Tilfeldig trapp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer, sol, feire - enklere å skrive når det er sånn.  
> Så dette kapittelet i dag, et nytt i løpet av et par dager, jeg lover. ❤️
> 
> Tusen takk til Amfelia som har påtatt seg feriejobb som betaleser for meg. Det er jeg skikkelig glad for ❤️

"Kom inn!"  
Yousef høres fjern og vagt andpusten ut. Det summer i låsen og Isak trekker i porten. Selv møter han halvveis og tynnslitt, så han tar seg i å håpe at Yousef ikke har slitt alt for hardt over grytene. Flekken på skjorta bestemt seg for å vise sitt sanne jeg først idet Isak stod utafor og skulle ringe på, og han visste allerede litt for godt at den samme skjorta kanskje burde vært strøket. Ja, ja...

Halvveis gjennom bakgården smeller inngangsporten igjen bak han. Neste dør holdes oppe av en pinne som er klemt i dørsprekken. Tilfeldig, men likevel sympatisk. Når han kommer inn i den velkjente oppgangen, gjaller tunge skritt over hodet på han. Noen med tilsynelatende hastverk og klamprende sko nærmer seg.

Selv skal han til fjerde uten heis og trappa er smal, bygget sånn at det uansett er umulig å komme opp med æren i behold. Isak stopper opp på avsatsen mellom første og andre, kikker opp mellom sprinklene i gelenderet mens han venter på møtende trafikk. To mørke skikkelser er på vei, voksne menn. Er det Yousef sin stemme han hører?  
“Ble litt kjipt at jeg surra med dagene, da.”  
Jepp, det er Yousef. Unnskyldende og på vei ut. Isak sukker, han og Sana kommer til å drukne i jobbprat uten han.  
“Mhm… ” En langt dypere stemme mumler et svar Isak bare så vidt catcher. “Men jeg fikk jo ikke endra billettene nå, i dag.”  
Hæ? Er det?  
“Nei, jeg veit. Synd. Kunne egentlig vært fett nok å bare henge her.”

Isak kaster blikket opp igjen. Den andre stemmen…  
"Halla Isak.” Fjeset til Yousef stikker fram over gelenderet, smiler ned til han. "Jeg veit det her er litt dritt, men vi hadde visst konsertbilletter jeg hadde glemt." Det skjeve smilet virker påklistra, som om han føler seg litt dum.

Det kan være det samma.

Det er nemlig ikke Yousefs fårete smil idet han passerer som får tida til å bremse, ikke han som får Isak til å sperre opp øynene og starter et ras, en utilsikta kosmisk kollisjon. Mannen som går sammen med han...

Det er Even.

Isak stirrer. Og stirrer mer. Han oppfører seg garantert obvious, teit til og med. Men akkurat det er helt umulig å endre eller glatte over her og nå. Det prikker i kinna og blodet pumper for fort og for sakte på en gang. Isak trodde han hadde klart å legge det bort, men nå blir det ubehagelig innlysende at han lurte seg sjæl. Alle meldingene han har skrevet og radert ut de siste par timene vekkes til liv igjen.

_Hei Even. Jeg har ikke tenkt på deg! Ikke et minutt, ikke et eneste sekund…_  
Løgn.  
_Hva mener du med det? Jeg skjønner ikke…_  
Patetisk.  
_Har du? Jeg drømte om deg i natt, en sånn skikkelig fin drøm._  
Yeah, right!  
Hva faen mente Even med at han har tenkt på han i hele dag? Det går jo ikke an å svare på noe sånt, og Isak har ikke svart heller. Ikke på ekte.

"Hei."  
Even sier kun det ene, korte ordet, hvisker, nesten puster det ut. Han har stoppa opp så de er er ansikt til ansikt, men Isak har blitt forvandla til en saltstøtte og får ikke fram noe som helst. Bare står der og dirrer inni seg selv i ujevn rytme og klarer ikke bestemme om han er sint nå eller om det er fett å se at Even virker litt tafatt han også. Overraska, med rødmen krypende over kinna.

For et elendig sted å møtes!

"Even?" Yousef har allerede dratt opp døra der nede. "Kommer du, eller?"  
“Jeg må…” Stemmen er nesten hviskende. Even gestikulerer med hånda, åpner og lukker munnen som for å si mer, men drar til seg øya og forsvinner.

Isak blir stående. Lar saltet bli til blod og bein igjen før han lener seg mot veggen og presser et magadrag med luft gjennom systemet. Så må han kikke en ekstra gang over rekkverket. Det er selvfølgelig ingen der nede, ikke nå lenger. Alt han kan se er døra som glir sakte igjen før den lukker seg med et sobert smell.

Sana står der som for å ta han imot når Isak peser opp de siste trinna. Det påpasselige blikket hennes tauer han inn, selv han fremdeles egentlig bare vil snu. Om hun merker noe, sier hun det ikke. Lar Isak passere og tråkke av seg skoa i gangen.  
“Yousef hadde glemt en avtale, da.” Hun ser litt stressa ut, som om dette har vært et stridens eple. “Men han har ordna middag til oss.”  
Hun vifter Isak inn på det store kjøkkenet. Det lukter det i det minste fristende, og bordet er dekka til to.

Alt er servert, klappet og klart. Maten er kjempegod og Sana gjør sitt beste for å holde på oppmerksomheten hans, men ingenting passer. Bestikket dirrer i henda på Isak, samtalen er oppstylta og fristelsen til dra opp mobilen fra jakkelomma og sjekke den blir liggende som et seigt lag om sansene.

Mest sannsynlig klarer han å nikke og smile på de rette stedene mens Sana forteller hvordan Vilde forsøkte å rekruttere henne til å arrangere sommerfest.  
“Men for å være ærlig, er det jo av og til bedre å kjenne sine begrensninger. Så jeg sa nei, da. Takler ikke partyfiksing, alle vet at det ville blitt verdens døveste fest, liksom. Tror ledelsen var skuffa over at jeg ikke ville hjelpe til, men kjenner jeg Vilde rett, klarer hun seg helt fint på egen hånd.”  
Isak presser frem et blekt smil, men han burde sikkert vist mer innlevelse.

Kvelden snegler seg av gårde. Mulig Sana ønska seg livlig prat, men Isak er verdens dårligste gjest. Meldinga fra Even brenner i lomma på han. Det åpne, nesten skremte blikket i trappeoppgangen... Uansett hva de snakker om, sniker Even seg foran i køen, tåkelegger hjernen.  
Faen! Isak skjønner jo hvor føkka han er nå.

Et par ganger vurderer han å bare overgi seg. Ditche den likevel smuldrende maska og legge korta på bordet. Sana ville sikkert kunne komme med et råd eller to. Han trenger jo det. Men så kommer han på hvor selvtilfreds hun kan bli, og han orker ikke det "hva var det jeg sa"-smilet hennes akkurat i kveld.

“Da er vi enige, da.” Sanas stemme er like varsom som den sakte hellinga av te i koppen foran Isak på bordet.  
“Mm…” Definitivt best å være vag.  
“Sikker?”  
Okei, hun vil ikke ha et vagt svar.  
“Ja,” sier han litt tydeligere, men stirrer plutselig rett inn i smilehulla hennes. Noe stemmer ikke. “Eller?”  
Hun biter leppene sammen som for å kvele en latter. Legger hodet litt på skakke.  
“Isak! Du er klar over at du nettopp sa ja til å fylle kontoret til Chris med ballonger for å feire det når han kommer tilbake?”  
“Åh…”

Hun blir alvorlig igjen, nesten omsorgsfull.  
“Du vet du kan snakke med meg, sant?”  
Isak kaster blikket ut vinduet og fester det på treet utafor, det med grønne museører. Hva er det å snakke om? Foreløpig null og niks annet enn at han mest sannsynlig går rundt og tenker på en fyr som bare leker med han.  
“Jeg,” begynner han. Leter etter ord. “Altså, det er egentlig ikke noe. Jeg bare trenger å sortere litt, sant.”  
Han håper det høres privat nok ut til at hun trekker til seg nesa. Heldigvis funker det.  
“Okei, si ifra om du vil prate om det, da.”

For høflighets skyld, blir han litt til. Gir komplimenter for maten og hjelper henne med å sette bort tallerkener. Forsyner seg så tilforlatelig han klarer med sjokolade fra skåla og prøver å følge med på svaret etter å ha spurt åssen det går med Yousef. Men så fort det kjennes tilstrekkelig høflig, unnskylder Isak seg med en klesvask og no’ greier. Får et mistroisk blikk, men også en slags godkjenning til å gå.

Sånn. Vel ute igjen kan han endelig puste. Litt i alle fall. Vet endelig hva han skal svare Even, og er egentlig glad for at det ble med tanken før i dag. Han har hatt lyst til så mye. Svare kort og irritert, be om å møtes, bli bedende til og med. Men nå har han det allerede på tunga, eller egentlig i fingra. Kanskje hjalp det litt, det Sana sa om å svare ærlig med greier man ikke takler. Nede på t-baneperrongen finner han en sitteplass i et hjørne. Driter i å sjekke om det er hans bane som suser forbi. Denne meldinga skal sendes først.

_Hei Even, takk for meldinga._  
_Hyggelig at du tenker på meg. Jeg har tenkt på deg også._  
_Men hva mener du egentlig? For jeg skjønner ingenting._  
_Ring meg når du har funnet ut av det, okei?_

Fingrene skjelver når Isak trykker send. De orda får han til å kjenne seg som en halvdrukna 17-åring; motet nedi skoa et sted og et udefinerbart sug i magen.

For å ha noe å finne på sjekker han banen. Han kan hoppe på neste, rømme åstedet i det minste. En logikken som funker enormt dårlig når han fremdeles har telefonen godt planta i hånda. Meldinger og svar blir med han inn i vogna og suser gjennom tunnellen sammen med han.

Så fort han ser sitt snitt til å overta et ledig sete, durer det og skjermen lyser opp. Allerede?

**_412 21 021:_**  
_Hva gjør du nå? Kan vi prate?_

Shit! Han hadde ikke regna med noe som helst. Det frister å legge ut, understreke hvor tilgjengelig han er, legge inn noen ord om at Even bare må ringe… Men Isak tar seg i det, svarer heller så rett frem han klarer. Prate betyr nok ikke å ta det på melding uansett.

_På vei hjem._

Om det var vanskelig ikke å sjekke telefonen før i dag, er det klin umulig nå å rive blikket løs fra den nå. Isak stirrer på den blanke skjermen til han nesten misser stasjonen sin. Det er helt stumt. Faen! Isak kan ikke komme hjem fort nok, for irritasjonen bare vokser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, jeg vet - cliffhangere er inn, og jeg trives med trender. Kommer mer, da - jeg lover.  
> I mellomtida blir jeg veldig glad for noen tanker om dette kapittelet.  
> ❤️❤️


	7. Verre enn noensinne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amfelia har hjulpet meg med velplasserte råd og vink denne gangen også❤️ Tusen takk for hjelpen, takket være gode råd fra deg har det blitt mye lengre siden du så det sist.

Mørket har for lengst senka seg når Isak sneier inn i riktig gate. Med bestemte skritt og øya låst i bakken stryker han forbi de dunkle utstillingsvinduene til bokhandleren på hjørnet. En stein på hans vei får unngjelde, Isak sparker så den synger bortover asfalten. Hva faen skjer med å svare? 

Det har gått tolv minutter siden han sendte siste melding. Glemte Even tilfeldigvis at han bad om å prate også, nå? Eller hva? Isak biter tenna sammen til han kjenner en ømhet bre seg i hele kjevepartiet.. 

En uventa bevegelse i øyekroken påkaller plutselig oppmerksomheten, får han til å løfte blikket. Den enslige gatelykta skinner mot døra til oppgangen hans som vanlig. Men i kveld er det ikke tomt skinn han ser, lyset rommer mer. Mye mer. En skikkelse, en høy fyr med urolige konturer står der og tripper tilfeldig. Isak blir helt tørr i munnen. 

Oi! Han vet ikke selv om det er et gisp eller et fnys han gir fra seg, men plutselig kjennes pulsen helt ut i fingra. 

Det er Even. Det er han som står der, helt sikkert. Og han står ikke stille, ikke et sekund. Det er uro i hver eneste bevegelse, en nervøsitet i måten han tråkker mønstre i asfalten. Holdningen er forsiktig og nølende, nesten litt lut, men han venter likevel. 

Har han stått her lenge eller var det den meldinga som fikk han til å troppe opp? 

Det hele kjennes uvirkelig og rart. Særlig nå, som Isak var overbevist om at han hadde blitt ditcha igjen... For han hadde egentlig gitt opp å få svar.  
Hva betyr det her? Hva skal han liksom gjøre? Hva skal han føle og tenke nå?

En hektisk varme brer seg i hele kroppen, gjør det vanskelig å puste. Skulle ikke Even hjelpe han å stresse ned? Sånn egentlig? Karen burde få vite at han er den dårligste gestaltterapeuten ever. At stresset er verre enn noensinne... 

Tanken er ikke spesielt morsom, men en uvilla latter sniker seg opp fra magen likevel. Det hjelper ikke at han prøver å bite den av, at han gjør tafatte forsøk på å svelge, en liten, men alt for høy lyd rømmer ut mellom leppene. 

Og selvfølgelig løfter Even på hodet, han kunne ikke unngått å bli klar over Isak nå. Han stopper halvveis i en bevegelse. Hånda blir stående nesten komisk i lufta, som om gesten han skulle til å gjøre uansett var for stor for kroppen. Men det blikket… Han stirrer rett på Isak. Som stirrer tilbake og som ikke får gjort noe som helst, men låser øya sine i Evens og kjenner seg ufravikelig trukket mot det punktet der han står. 

Hele dagen raser gjennom Isak med lysets hastighet, gårsdagen også. Den gode følelsen på puben, de dårlige da han ble skuffa, drømmen og alt tankestrevet som fulgte. Hva mener Even med å bare troppe opp? Skal han bare stå her og se akkurat sånn ut? Sånn dust og utilpass og helt for jævlig heit. 

Fy faen, så frekt! Hvem tror han egentlig at han er?

Isak knytter nevene så knokene knaser, slipper opp igjen. Det er sikkert irrasjonelt, men han klarer ikke å hindre sinnet som syder i han. Må komme nærmere, forsikre seg om at det virkelig er Even, at han ikke har sett feil. 

Det krever lange, bestemte skritt. Isak holder øya på målet, slipper ikke Evens blikk et sekund, ikke en gang når de til slutt står så nære hverandre at han kunne strukket ut hånda og forsikra seg om at Even er ekte. Isteden koster han på seg å ta ennå et skritt. Det er et kraftig brudd på normal intimsone, men Even får synes hva han vil, for Isak bare må. 

De har stått akkurat sånn som dette før, her ute i skinnet fra gatelykta. I går er så kort tid siden at den svake lukta av Even, den som kan være både tobakk og røkelse, føles kjent. De bare står der, nesten frosset. 

Øya til Even er vidt oppsperra og han trekker pusten skarpt inn. Isak kan kjenne det samme åndedraget stryke han over kinnet på utpust. Men heller ikke Even sier noe eller viker en tomme. Bare svelger tungt og blir stående. Ordløs og så nære at vibrasjonene fra han ringer i øra.

Hva nå? 

Febrilsk leter Isak etter ord. De skulle jo prate, og akkurat nå driter han i om det som kommer er sinne eller fornuft... Hva som helst. Det er jo tusenvis av ting han gjerne vil si. Han tenkte på det i natt, har sett det for seg hele dagen også. Men halsen har snørt seg igjen og orda svikter fullstendig. 

I mangel av noe bedre lar Isak frustrasjonen tale. Ser seg selv nesten utenfra når han løfter henda og støter dem kontant brystet på Even.  
Han fortjener faen meg et dytt.  
Det er med flat hånd og ikke kjempehardt, men det bør få fram budskapet, i alle fall litt av det. Kan da ikke være noen kunst å forstå at Isak ikke skjønner bæret av hva Even driver med, at han er lei og ikke gidder gåter eller hint. 

Forskrekkelsen går som et skjelv gjennom Even når han vakler et par skritt bakover. Står skrevet i hele fjeset på han. Et øyeblikk virrer han rådvilt med hodet, så er det noe som endrer seg. Even legger øyenbryna i folder, kremter svakt mens han retter på først seg sjøl, så jakka. 

“Nei,” roen i stemmen hans matcher ikke Isaks sinne. “Ikke sånn,” sier han mens han kommer et målbevisst skritt nærmere igjen. Så går alt så kjapt at Isak ikke rekker å reagere før Even har lagt armene rundt skuldrene på han og trekker han mot seg. Får ikke protestert før han står der tett mot Even og lener seg inn i noe han vet så jævlig godt at han vil med hele seg. Det er kraft i hvordan Even presser seg mot han, hvordan han planter et kyss mot Isaks lepper og slår ut det siste Isak hadde igjen av pust. 

Det er et kyss og en kortslutning. 

Henda til Isak handler av seg selv, beveger seg opp og rundt nakken på Even, sniker seg gjennom håret hans og svarer alt han bare kan. Myke, dirrende lepper presser hardt mot hans og Isak presser tilbake, spenner seg mot Evens hender når de vandrer nedover ryggen hans. Det har ikke noe å si at de kjennes akkurat litt for kalde gjennom skjortestoffet.

Irritasjonen lever i beste velgående, men plutselig kjennes alle spørsmåla han har stilt seg hele dagen bare uvesentlige. Isak forsøker igjen å trekke Even nærmere, selv om han kan kjenne hele kroppen hans mot sin nå. Han kommer ikke til å få nok. Ikke her ute, ikke i lyset fra gatelykta.

“Kom.” Kommandoen blir hes mot Evens øre.  
Våger ikke annet enn å tviholde i jakkeermet hans når drar han med seg mot inngangsdøra. Hvor faen gjorde han av nøklene egentlig? Isak liker jævlig dårlig at han må fikle nå. Det her er verken tid eller sted for sånt. Heldigvis gjør Even ingen tegn til å stikke. 

Evens varme pust kiler han i nakken og metallet fra nøklene skraper mot fingrene der nede i jakkelomma. Nå han endelig får dratt fram knippet er nøkkelen både for bred og høy og dyp, dessuten virbrer den akkurat litt for kraftig til at det går an å sette den i nøkkelhullet. Isak spytter ut en lavmælt forbannelse. 

Men Even blir. Legger en dirrende hånd rundt brystet på Isak, den andre over hånda med nøkkelen i.  
“Det går bra,” hvisker han mens han stryker over Isaks hånd med tommelen. Og så får han rett. Det går litt bedre på annet forsøk. Isak koster på seg å lukke øya og komme med et tilfreds sukk når det endelig knepper i døra og varmen fra Even fortsatt omslutter han. 

De slipper ikke nå, venter ikke heller. Før døra til trappeoppgangen har smelt igjen bak dem, har Isak dytta Even inn mot veggen med et dunk og vet bare å presse seg mot han med alt han har. Det er hardt og upraktisk og absolutt helt nødvendig. Isak kysser så hardt at han blir svimmel, men når han prøver å trekke seg vekk, er det Even som ber om mer. 

Det er han som bruker en fot til å snirke seg rundt Isaks legger. Først prøvende og forsiktig, men når Isak gir seg over og smelter inn mot han, lar han kneet gli opp langs Isaks lår og bruker det til å trekke han mot seg. Isak gisper og ruller på hoftene, kjenner at han kommer bedre til. Puster ut små, nesten fornøyde gisp når han kjenner at Even møter han, når pusten deres blir tung og krevende. Om de var et annet sted nå, kunne de gladelig fortsatt dette inn i evigheten. Eller til… Nei, Isak vil jo egentlig mer enn det her. 

Et eller annet sted i etasjene over smeller det i en dør. Det skjer ikke noe mer, men lyden vekker begge to. Det holder å utveksle blikk, de trenger ikke ord for å stokke seg, for å være helt enige om at de er nødt til å komme seg opp den trappa og inn riktig dør. 

Igjen er det et kunststykke å konsentrere seg om å låse opp. Even står nemlig lent mot veggen ved siden av han, og han ser… Håret i vill uorden, øya blanke og leppene allerede kyssehovne. Det sinnet, irritasjon Isak kjente på der ute har blitt noe helt annet på veien. Energi forsvinner jo ikke, bare omdannes, og akkurat når er alt Isak har følt hele dag omdanna til noe febrilsk og ukontrollert. _Mer_ er plutselig det eneste ordet han skjønner seg på. Det synger i hodet, hamrer seg inn i blodbanene, kan ikke komme fort nok. Mer, mer, mer. 

Klærne deres får kort levetid så fort de er innafor døra. Både de utapå og de innafor. Plagg etter plagg faller de til gulvet, danner en sti inn på soverommet dit Isak målbevisst manøvrerer Even. Det er ikke noe å tvile på. 

Han er halvt baklengs og helt ør, har Evens fulle oppmerksomhet og raspende pust i øret. De er nede til boksere når Isak dytter Even for andre gang i dag. Sørger for at han dumper ned på senga og krabber utålmodig etter. Setter seg først over han, klemmer hoftene hans hardt mellom lårene sine. Gisper høylytt når Even legger henda rundt rumpa hans og klemmer tilbake. Drar litt i strikken på bokseren hans og slipper opp, som for å signalisere at den også er i veien.

Det er ingen venting eller nøling, ingen plan heller, men begge vet hva som må skje nå.

Når de er helt nakne og ligger tett mot hverandre, våger Isak endelig å smile skikkelig. For første gang i dag. Føyer til et fornøyd sukk når han kjenner at Even er hard mot låret hans, at han har problemer med å holde seg stille. 

Even catcher smilet han, sporer det med en finger. Selv speiler han Isaks smil helt ut i øyekrokene. Og i leppene. De fyldige, myke leppene som Isak ikke har klart å slutte å tenke på. Ikke i dag, og ikke dagene før det heller. 

Han trenger ikke slutte å tenke på dem nå, ikke når de er så nære. Evens lepper møter hans først. Får med seg et kyss før de smaker seg nedover kroppen hans. Faktisk er de leppene det eneste Isak tenker på, hvis han nå tenker særlig i det hele tatt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for nydelige tilbakemeldinger og spennende gjetninger - dere er de beste leserne! ❤️  
> Forutsigbart, kanskje? Eller ble du skuffa over at det ikke ble noen prating?  
> Fortell gjerne hva du tenker - det blir jeg veldig, veldig glad for ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Så du er ikke sinna mer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De beste betaene er de som heier på deg. Duh... Men det slutter egentlig ikke der, for det viktigste en beta kan gjøre, er å våge å si når kapittelet ikke er top notch og likevel fortsette å heie - selv om man har lest teiteversjonen først.  
> Tusen takk, Amfelia for uvurderlig hjelp med å få hengsla sammen dette kapittelet så godt som mulig ❤️
> 
> Og så må jeg takke Allieverwas for kvalitetspeptalk og mymling. Blir visst aldri lei av å spille ball med deg ❤️

Summinga fra et insekt vaker ute i periferien et sted. Sval morgenluft stryker han over armen, smyger seg over hoftekammen og langs låret han har vikla ut av dyna. Bevisstheten blafrer inn og ut i takt med gardinene. Når han gløtter på øya skimter han hvordan morgensola danner mønstre på veggen. Det er som om tid og rom svever akkurat utafor rekkevidde. 

Det er noe mer også, er det ikke?

Isak vet ikke om han er klar for å undersøke helt ennå. Det holder å strekke ut en arm og kjenne sovevarmen som fremdeles sitter i madrassen ved siden av. Senga er tom, men lå det ikke nettopp noen der? Han borer hodet mot den andre puta og værer inn duften av han i det myke flanellsstoffet. Den leker med han, blander seg med kjølig morgenluft og gjemmer seg mellom fibrene. Var det virkelig?

Usikkerheten blir til et skarpt innpust. Isak kan så klart åpne øynene, kikke etter stien med klær som de etterlot på gulvet. Eller han kan lytte etter uvante lyder i leiligheten, høre om han er her fremdeles. Men han vet ikke om han er klar for noen kald realitet. Vil bare ligge her, vente på seg selv og bevare inntrykkene litt til. Et bittelite sekund - sånn i tilfelle.

Glimt fra i natt siver inn, tar tak i han og finner klangbunn i kroppen. I småømme ledd og spor av den der gode verkinga. Det var i alle fall ingen drøm, det kjenner han. Isak vrir på seg så han blir liggende på ryggen. Huden er varm og litt klam under fingrene når han stryker dem over hofta. 

Han husker det nå, kjenner det nesten fysisk. Evens armer rundt han, Evens hånd mot magen hans. Det kjennes som om brystet hans fremdeles finnes som et svakt avtrykk mot ryggen. 

Shit, det var… Isak leter etter ord, men finner ikke noe han er klar for å bruke, ikke ennå. Isteden kommer et dypt sukk, en ubestemmelig lyd som som dytter han ennå lenger ut i våken tilstand. Det er på tide å åpne øya. 

Han scanner rommet påtatt bedagelig, prøver å ikke forvente noe. Kanskje derfor han kvepper litt når han ser at Even fremdeles er her. Det må være han som har satt vinduet på gløtt, for nå halvsitter han i karmen og stirrer konsentrert ned i telefonen sin. Taster mens morgenlyset leker over fjeset. Isak forsøker ikke engang å se vekk. 

“Hei,” Hviskinga fra Even er det eneste som forteller at han har skjønt at han blir iakttatt.  
“Hva gjør du?” Isaks spørsmål er knapt hørbart, men Even plukker det opp likevel. De utveksler smil og Isak fester seg ved hvordan Even legger hodet litt på skrå, hvordan øynene hans liksom mykner litt.  
“Jeg…” Han drar på det, hever øyenbryna, flirer og kikker ned før han sier noe mer.“Jeg avlyser et par avtaler, eller utsetter, da. Ville ikke ha dårlig tid… Så...” 

Et eller annet sted i tankemølla har Isak rukket å bekymre seg for at han ble for brå i går. At han skulle våkne aleine eller til halvkveda unnskyldninger og en Even som må gå, nå med en gang. Men dette er en helt annen greie. Even har festa blikket i skjermen igjen, taster videre i ro og mak, men Isak synes det kjennes som han plutselig får puste. Selv om han er helt varm inni seg og det kryr av følelser i magen. 

Er det ikke hans skjorte Even har dratt over skuldrene, forresten? Den ustrøkne som havna på gulvet i går? Den er kasta på og ukneppa, dekker ikke den hvite huden på magen og brystet hans særlig godt. Han har ikke tatt på seg noe mer heller. Isak tillater seg å se skikkelig, kjenner at kriblinga i magen kryper ned mellom beina. Vrir litt på hodet i et forsøk på å fange et glimt av noe mer, og rynker på nesa når han må innse at skjorta er akkurat litt lang. 

Helst vil Isak bare gå bort til han, være så nære at han kan legge armene rundt Even, og... Men han vet ikke helt om han tør. Hva om Even synes han blir for mye? De kjenner ikke hverandre. Ikke skikkelig, ikke ennå. Men Even er jo her nå. Har valgt å bli. Og hva om det er _nå_ Isak har sjansen? 

Han bare gjør det, skyver nølinga til side sammen med dyna og setter seg opp. Tærne krøller seg instinktivt idet de treffer den kalde parketten, men Isak reiser seg likevel og lukker avstanden mellom dem med tre små skritt. 

Even reagerer med en gang, legger fra seg mobilen og sklir ned fra vinduskarmen. Blir stående og kikke ut av vinduet. Smelter inn mot Isak når han legge armene om han bakfra, lar han bore nesa inn mellom skulderbladene. Og der er det, noe av det Isak lette etter. Gjemt i lukta av hans egen skjorte mot Evens hud. 

“Hva er klokka?” Isak hører at spørsmålet mangler fantasi, men egentlig spør han mest i håp om at den ikke er ti på jobb helt ennå.  
“Ganske tidlig, bare sånn seks-ish.”  
“Åh… Du kommer og legger deg igjen, sant?” Spørsmålet detter ut av Isak før han rekker å lure på om han våger å stille det. Men det er kanskje like greit, for Even legger hånda si over hans på mot brystet sitt og hvisker et knapt hørbart _ja_. 

Det er et klarsignal, en tillatelse til å la den hånda som hvilte på Evens hofte å gli videre. Isak smyger den opp under skjortekanten, finner naken hud. Even kjennes myk og sval under fingrene hans, bitt av morgenlufta. 

Det er ikke egentlig rom for å komme nærmere, men Isak bøyer seg fram likevel. Lytter til hvordan Even forsøker å svelge et sukk når han tar tak i øreflippen hans med leppene. Det er nesten rart hvordan alt var så hastig og utemma i går. Alt de gjorde da kjentes drevet av nødvendighet, som starten på en naturlov i seg selv. Det er ikke helt sånn nå, selv om de er langt fra ferdige. 

Isak lager hånda til en vifte, stryker fingrene over Evens bryst og stopper opp litt når han finner en brystvorte. Dveler ved den, får den til å knoppe seg under fingra og Even til å bli urolig i armene hans. Han føler seg fram over magemuskler som strammer seg og ebber ut. Merker seg at Even holder pusten et øyeblikk når han bruker neglene og skraper forsiktig over huden, alt på vei nedover.

Han er allerede halvveis hard når Isak legger hånda rundt han. Sukker lavmælt og forsøker å vise med små bevegelser hva han vil. Isak lukker øya og nyter det, blir i varmen, pulsen, de små rykkene som sitrer i mellom fingra. Presser seg mot Evens rumpe, lar han skyve bakover og møter han der. 

De finner en bedagelig rytme, ordløst og enkelt. Ikke at de har snakka om noe som helst, men sånn som dette snakker de jævlig bra. Ord kan komme etterpå. Isak kjenner på hele seg at han trenger mer. Vil ha Even tungpusta under seg, puter, en madrass å lene seg mot, vil åpne Even helt.  
“Kom?”  
Isak griper tak i Evens håndledd, trekker han med. Kjenner utålmodigheten boble i magen når Even nikker til svar; når han drar av seg den skjorta og lar seg skyve ned på senga igjen. 

Dette er ikke som den kantete håndteringa i går, er ikke ment å være det heller. Denne gangen tar Isak seg tid til å stoppe opp, til å stryke hånda florlett over han mens han tar inn synet av Even naken på hans seng. 

Håret er i uorden, kinna hektiske. Blikket er nesten litt sløra av forventninger. Er det Isak som har laget det merket han har på hoftekammen? Even vrir seg litt når Isak drar fingeren over det, spenner seg opp mot hånda hans. Så er det hans tur til å legge hånda si over Isak sin og dra han ned etter seg. 

Dette er akkurat dette Isak hadde så lyst til. Han lener seg inn med hele seg, draperer seg over Even. Først når ansiktene deres er så nære at Isak kan kjenne varm pust mot kinnet, stopper han.  
“Hei,” hvisker Even. Stryker gjennom håret hans med en hånd, drar det til side.  
“Hei,” svarer Isak hektisk mens han studerer Evens lepper. Ser med halvlukka øyne på hvordan Even først presser dem sammen så skiller dem lett. Griper fristelsen med begge hender og lener seg inn, utraderer den lille avstanden som gjensto med et kyss. 

Det smaker alt på en gang. Søtt og spekka med ting Isak ikke trenger å tolke noe mer akkurat nå. Han vil heller være i hvordan Even har tatt tak i og klemmer rundt rumpa hans, hvordan han blir trukket inn i noe som fort blir til doven, nysgjerrig morgensex. 

De tar seg god tid denne gangen. Aner jo lite om hva den andre liker, men føler seg fram. Smaker på hverandre, lytter etter den andres lyder. Isak merker seg hvordan Evens pust blir grunn og ivrig når han kysser han langs innsiden av låret, smiler av det lille skjelvet som oppstår når han lar to fingre bane seg ned mellom rumpeballene hans. Han terger, går dypere, kjenner Evens små, ukontrollerte rykk og lar dem skape sitt eget ekko i han selv.

Hver gang Even berører han på et nytt sted, er som en liten eksplosjon under huden. Det er en varme der som sprer seg fra skrittet og ut i hele kroppen som han bare må svare på. Isak ville ikke klart å forstille seg om han prøvde. Akkurat nå har han det bare deilig - eller de har det begge to, det er egentlig ganske tydelig. 

Morgenstunden deres føles som den varer evig og som den er over på et blunk. Den bedagelige rytmen de har funnet blir stadig mer berusende, heftigere. De blir tungpusta sammen, tviholder nesten desperat i hverandre. Lar alt skylle over dem og sive ut i hver eneste fiber i kroppen. Rir bølgen ut, helt til de ligger behagelig utmatta tett inntil hverandre.

“Så du er ikke sinna mer, da?” Even hviler hodet mot Isaks skulder, kiler han lett langs underarmen. Men både takta og stemmen halter når han spør.  
“Sinna?” Isak klarer ikke helt å stoppe en selvbevisste latter fra å henge seg på slutten der. 

Even romsterer rundt, løfter hodet og studerer han med smale øyne. Isak rekker akkurat å få med seg at munnvikene hans trekker opp i et smil før han kniper øynene demonstrativt igjen.  
“Jeg var jo ikke sinna, da,” sier han fort. Klarer ikke helt å temme orda.  
“Du dytta meg.”  
“Ja, men…” Isak kommer ikke på noe mer fornuftig svar, så han holder kjeft. Legger en hånd på magen, som om han fysisk kan pille på knuten som var så stram der inne i går.  
“Ja, men - faktisk.” Even hever øyenbryna, legger hodet litt på skakke og smiler med øya. “Da sier vi det,” mumler han og borer nesa inn mot halsen til Isak igjen. 

Stillheten varer litt i lengste laget, for Isak må smake på det spørsmålet som ligger og dveler på tunga.  
«Men du? Det er en ting jeg lurer på.” Stemmen blir ujevn og liten. Han kan jo ikke kreve svar, men...  
“Ja?”  
“Du vet i forgårs? Da du fulgte meg hjem?»  
Even stopper opp, slutter med kilinga på armen, den som var så deilig.  
«Ehm.. Jeg...» Rusten skinner gjennom når han prøver å formulere et svar. «Sorry for det! Har du grubla mye?»  
En liten bit av irritasjonen som nesten var glemt spirer på nytt. Hva er greia?  
«Grubla? Hva tror du egentlig?” Isak skyver Even til side og setter seg opp. “Jeg skjønner faktisk ikke, jeg. For den timen var ikke random, liksom. Men så ble det puben isteden, og da trodde jeg kanskje...» Han går i sirkler og gir bare halvveis mening. Merker det selv og bråstopper med et slags hikst. 

“Du...” Even har støtta seg opp på albuen, bruker den ledige hånda til å stryke Isak langs armen igjen, leter etter blikket hans med øya. “Jeg har også tenkt på det, da. Masse. Og det var ikke meningen å være kjip. Virkelig ikke!”  
“Ikke?”  
“Nei, det… Altså - jeg hadde jo mest lyst til å bli. Innmari lyst, faktisk. Men så følte jeg meg skikkelig uproff, også.” Han har tatt Isaks hånd. Stryker over knokene hans med tommelen. “Og jeg skjønte jo at jeg rota til alt, for du hadde jo den timen da. Hos meg. Som terapeut. Og ja - det er faktisk jævlig dårlig stil å sjekke opp pasientene sine. Faktisk er det ikke lov en gang! Men da jeg fant deg på puben så var du liksom så fin, og...” 

“Syns du?” Spørsmålet er litt barnslig, men han bare må. Isak våger ikke se Even i øya. Det bruser i brystet og rykker i kinna. Han biter seg i leppa, men klarer ikke helt å hindre et smil i å tvinge seg fram.  
“Og det ble jo veldig feil, for jeg kan jo ikke akkurat behandle folk hvis jeg liksom… Ja, jeg likte deg, da. Liker deg. Sånn skikkelig.”  
Stemmen hans skjelver på de siste orda.

Isak åpner og lukker munnen, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Det finnes sikkert smarte spørsmål å stille, men ingen av dem kjennes så viktige nå. I stedet legger han seg ned igjen, sporer Evens lepper med pekefingeren og smiler når han strekker seg inn i det. De kunne sikkert sagt mer, noe nyttig, men Isak føler ikke for det, ikke nå. Han lener seg fram og gir Even et kort kyss. 

“Så bra, for jeg liker deg og. Hadde tenkt spørre om du vil være med meg på en date, faktisk.”  
“En date?” Evens springende, skjeve latter svarer for han.  
“Jepp. Det er en frokostdate, da. På kaféen på hjørnet her. Og så har vi litt dårlig tid hvis vi skal rekke det, for jeg aner ikke med deg, men jeg er skikkelig sulten, ass!”  
“Ja! Ja jeg blir med.” Even avbryter famlinga med en hånd over hans hånd, og Isak klarer ikke la være å trekke et lettelsens sukk.  
“Fett.” 

Når Even har gått på badet, kommer Isak på noe, en ettertanke. Han leter fram telefonen sin fra klærne. De ligger fortsatt i en tull på gulvet. Det er ganske tidlig, men det betyr ikke at han kommer til å rekke jobben i dag. Det går liksom ikke, og dette kjennes så mye viktigere. Og kanskje melder det seg litt grums i magen mens han taster en egenmelding til sjefen, men det gjør ikke så mye. Sommerfuglene er faktisk i stort overtall og vinner lett. Isak legger vekk telefonen så fort meldinga er sendt. Der skal den få bli der den er, for han har ikke tenkt å forholde seg til noe svar nå. Da gjør han heller det han har aller mest lyst til; trekker forsiktig opp baderomsdøra, smyger seg inn i dusjen og stiller seg tett inntil Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hver gang jeg poster noe, tenker jeg at det sikkert er lurt å senke forventningene til kommentarene denne gangen, at folk har ferie og muligens andre ting å drive med. Hver gang har de tankene blitt gjort durabelig skamme!  
> Elsker å høre fra dere og kan ikke se for meg at jeg noen gang kommer til å slutte å lese alle de fine ordene og tilbakemeldingene igjen og igjen.❤️
> 
> Håper så klart at kapittelet står til forventingene og blir enormt glad om noen orker å legge igjen noen tanker i sommervarmen.  
> ❤️❤️❤️


	9. Et valg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingen fic uten at Even lager lasagna, sorrynotsorry for det ;-) Derfor jeg skrev dette kapittelet i det helt tatt, da. Eller vent...
> 
> Amfelia har betalest to ganger, oppdaga mystiske forekomster av klipp og lim samt holdt styr på Sanas intensjoner.  
> Tusen takk for det ❤

_“..., derfor er du dessverre nødt til å gjøre alt på nytt. Det haster!”_  
Isak stirrer med vantro på skjermen foran seg. Vet ikke om han skal le eller gråte, men kjenner det gode humøret han stilte med i morges skrelles kjapt og effektivt vekk. Det tok faen ikke lang tid. Jævla Christoffer Schistad er og blir en gedigen hemsko, selv når han er borte.

Rastløsheten herjer med Isak. Han tar tak i pulten med begge henda og skyver stolen unna. Reiser seg med et misfornøyd utrop. Klarer å gjøre det akkurat litt for rungende, avslutter med nestenfresing. Så kommer han på hvor han er og legger hånda over leppene. Kikker seg skyldbevisst rundt; kontordøra er åpen.

“Isak, hva er det?”  
Vilde kommer trippende til unnsetning. Det oppsperra, bekymra blikket hennes er det siste han trenger. Men han mes nesten skylde seg selv for akkurat dette og nå gidder han ikke å late som.  
“Det… Det bare.. Alt er dritt!”  
Han gestikulerer hardt og irritert. Øya hennes vokser seg bare større, og han burde sikkert moderert seg, så han kremter og prøver igjen.

“Mail fra ledelsen. Mesteparten av det prosjektet Chris og jeg jobba med før han ble sjukemeldt må gjøres på nytt. Tallgrunnlaget han har innhenta har visst drøssevis med mangler og feil, og jeg…” Stemmen dirrer og orda går i stå. Han avslutter med et panneklask, blir stående og gni håndbaken over øyenbryna.

“Oi, stakkars deg!” Det ligger et oppriktig og vildete trykk på hver stavelse. Hun kommer helt bort og legger en hånd på skuldra hans. Den spontane erklæringen er fin, så Isak lar henne gjøre det, blir stående helt stille og ta inn varmen fra hånda hennes. “Men du, Elias og jeg holder på med den tilstandsrapporten nå. Den tar sikkert bare et par timer, så du må bare si ifra om jeg kan hjelpe etter det, okei?”

Hun rygger forsiktig og lukker døra bak seg når hun går. Isak er bare handlingslamma. Blåser ut luft han ikke ante at han holdt inne mens han dumper ned på kontorstolen igjen.  
Nå som alt var på stell…

Helgen med Even har vært så fin, og han hadde nesten glemt hele jobben der noen dager. Når Isak lukker øynene kan han fremdeles fornemme lukta av han langs skjortekragen. Det kjennes som han ramler tilbake til i går kveld. I sofaen med hodet i fanget til Even og fingrene hans gjennom håret.

Det er lenge siden han har følt seg så til stede, så opplagt som da han gikk inn døra her i morges. Ikke at den følelsen varte særlig lenge, men likevel ligger det et slags håp i de siste dagene som det er lenge siden han har kjent på og som det er fristende å klamre seg til nå.

Men han får vel jobbe. Isak drar opp det mislykka prosjektet på skjermen, sjekker tall for tall hva som kan gjøres. Han sorterer ut hva som kan gjenbrukes og hvor langt tilbake til scratch han egentlig må grave seg. Så jævla typisk at dette skjer nå som Chris er borte, så beleilig for han å bli syk... Visste han at prosjektet var føkka da han bestemte seg for å stikke? Isak er sikkert kjip som tenker sånn, men akkurat nå smaker hvert eneste skjermbilde bare håpløshet.

Først når han står ved kaffemaskina og blar seg gjennom teposene, sporer Sana han opp. Det stikker i magen å se henne. Hun skulle være førstepri i dag sammen med det prosjektet de har sammen. Den feite, jævla Chris-relaterte unnskyldninga kjennes for tam før den i det hele tatt er uttalt, for egenmeldinga han faka seg til på fredag sitter på tverke den også. Særlig nå som han vet at han ikke får bidratt i dag heller. Ikke at han ville vært den dagen foruten, men det burde ikke være hennes problem at Chris er udugelig, liksom.

Hun er målbevisst. Kommer bort og stiller seg med ryggen mot kjøkkenbenken, bare gransker han uten å si noe. Står der mens han leter fram rooibos med appelsin, Evens favoritt. Okei, kanskje han er på dypt vann her, men må hun være så innmari Sana?  
“Hva?” Isak håper tonefallet tydeliggjør akkurat hvor annoying hun er nå. Hun legger armene i kors. Øya smalner.

“Skuffa over kolleger som ikke leverer? I know the feeling, sier jeg bare.” Tok henne ikke lange tida å spy ut misbilligelse.  
“Øh?” Han skjønner utmerka hva hun mener, men hun kan godt si det rett ut.  
“Liker de supergrove rundstykkene de har hos bakeren ved deg der jeg også. Særlig de med brunost.” Dette handler om fredag, han burde ha skjønt det. Hvordan i helvete? Hun får faen meg med seg alt!

Isak gjør seg stram i maska mens han plukker opp koppen og rører rundt med teposen. Treskeverket i hodet spinner spørsmål og tanketråder, unnskyldninger også.  
“Jeg skal ta det igjen, da.” Han forsøker å være halvveis relevant uten å gå videre innpå bakeribesøket og resten av fredagen. “Kan sikkert sitte noen timer over i morra.” _Men ikke i dag, for Even og jeg har planer._  
Hun himler med øya.  
“Ja, det blir jo enkelt. Særlig siden Chris er sykemeldt en uke til. Lykke til med det.”

Isak presser leppene sammen, biter seg selv i kinnet. Skapdøra smeller hardt igjen når han har kasta teposen i søpla.  
“Er han?”  
På omslaget til blokka han har slengt på benken lyser tre rosa post-it lapper opp. Greier han hadde tenkt å delegere til Chris. Han river dem av, krøsjer dem og knuger dem mellom fingra. Sana bare studerer han rolig.  
“Var det ikke du som skulle prøve å være litt mindre hissig?”  
Hun sveiper blikket over den knytta neven før hun stirrer han rett i øya.  
“Ja… Jo… Åssen gjør man det?”

Æsj, for en barnslig ting å spørre om, hun er jo ikke mora hans heller. Isak luter seg, tar blokka under armen og nikker henne med seg nedover korridoren.  
“Altså - det er sånn her…” Stemmen hennes har mildna uten at han helt skjønner hvorfor. “Chris blir ikke mer dugandes av at du går i fistel hver gang han gjør noe teit. Du kan ikke forandre han, du vet jo det. Men egentlig har du jo et slags valg likevel...”  
Isak kikker spørrende på henne, ser ikke helt hvor hun vil.

“Ja, du kan bruke masse tid og krefter på det, stresse hver gang noe sånt som dette skjer. Eller du kan drite i han og bare gjøre din greie. Være glad om han tilfeldigvis slumper til å bidra.”  
“Mhm…” Isak nikker motvillig. Hun er fornuftig nok, men akkurat det med å drite i Chris kjennes vanskelig.  
“Jeg vet hva jeg ville valgt, i hvert fall.”

Hun stopper ved døra inn til kontoret sitt og kikker seg kjapt rundt. Korridoren er tom, likevel bøyer hun seg litt mot han og snakker lavt.  
“Kanskje du kan plukke opp noen tips nå som du henger med Even hele tida?”  
Isak rygger to skritt, snubler nesten i egne bein.

Sana ser så jævla fornøyd ut, og han burde sikkert lukta lunta da hun snakka om bakeriet. Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si nå. Han har jo lyst og fortelle, men de er på jobb. Og samma hvor mye det bobler i han når hun nevner Evens navn, kjennes det fremdeles ferskt. Som om han ville jinxa noe om han prata for mye.

“Åssen veit du det?” spør han i stedet. Holder stemmen lav, nesten hviskende.  
“Du kjenner Yousef, sant? Han fyren som driver og spiser av kjøleskapet mitt og sover i senga mi? Han var på konsert med en kompis på torsdag. Oooog…. Det er mulig du ble nevnt et par ganger i løpet av kvelden, da. Også kan det hende de meldte litt om det i helgen. Bare fordi Yousef ville sjekke hvordan det gikk, altså.”

Isak åpner og lukker munnen. Even har prata om han! Til en kompis! I helga til og med! Sommerfuglene våkner i magen, jager bort samtlige tankerester om Chris og mislykka prosjekter. Han lar dem holde på, biter leppene sammen og nikker bekreftende til Sana.

Hun har allerede tatt et par skritt inn på kontoret sitt, kommer ikke til å spørre mer i dag, Et kjapt sekund er Isak takknemlig for at Sana er Sana. At han kom unna med å kvittere med en halvkveda vise om bot og bedring akkurat i dag. Han lover seg selv å gjøre en litt større innsats med prosjektet deres. Sitte noen timer over om han må.

Sykemeldinga til Chris legger en klam hånd over resten av arbeidsdagen. Isak sitter alene på kontoret sitt. Jobber i dyp konsentrasjon, men ingen i ledelsen gidder å snakke med han. Det kunne de godt ha gjort, særlig når han er den som må gjøre drittjobben på nytt. Likevel, Isak prøver faktisk. Tenker på Sanas ord og dytter vekk irritasjonen som best han klarer.

Det holder en stund. Får han gjennom arbeidsdagen og ut døra. På banen hjem er Chris et tilbakelagt stadium, han tekster med Even i stedet, “overtaler” han til middagsdate hjemme hos seg selv.

Først når de er installert i sofakroken med hver sin øl og Even er to innpust fra å sovne med hodet i fanget hans kommer alt opp på nytt.

“Nei, men faen heller, da!”  
Even sperrer opp øya. Isak kjenner under hånda som ligger rundt skuldra hans at han kvepper. Men det er vanskelig å beherske seg. Isak svelger hardt, men hodet fortsetter å spinne på det svære, feite feriebildet som nettopp dukka opp på face. Kjeven strammer seg bare å se på det.  
“For en _jævla_ tulling!” Orda presser seg frem, øker i volum underveis. “Er han helt føkka i huet, eller?”

Chris har dratt dykkebrillene opp på hodet og gliser med klissvått hår. Står der i en harryblomstra badeshorts fra Villebrequin som sikkert kosta flesk. Det er solnedgang i syden og fyren har en dame i hver armkrok. De ler mot han.  
_Snorkling med disse to i dag, svømming med delfiner i morgen._ lyder bildeteksten. Bildet er posta i går kveld. Tror han at han er føkkings Charter-Svein eller hva?

Det er nesten så Isak har glemt hele Even når han kjenner en myk hånd rundt den knytta neven sin. En tommel som stryker han over håndleddet.  
Han forsøker et dypt pust, mumler et vassent _sorry_ og legger fra seg telefonen på bordet.  
“Hva skjer?” Even ser opp på han med undrende øyne.  
“Nei, det er bare…” Stemmen dirrer. “Er en fyr på jobb som er sjukemeldt, og det kosta meg masse jobb, da. Og nå driver han og poster partybilder fra syden, liksom.”  
“Okei?” Even er så mild i tonen at Isak føler seg misforstått.

“Ja! Er ikke lov det, vel!” Stemmen er i kappløpmodus, dirrer i halsen langt etter at orda er sagt.  
“Hm…”Even tar en lang pause. Fortsetter å stryke over Isaks hånd. Forsøker å åpne den med myke fingre. “Vet du hvordan syk han er?” mumler han til slutt.  
“Eh, nei? Hvordan det?” Skal han arresteres igjen, nå? Isak gidder ikke...  
“Nei, jeg bare tenker at han kan jo ha noe som gjør at han har godt av opphold i varmere klima. Revmatisme, kanskje? Eller psoriasis?”  
“Ja, men…” Isak skal til å insistere en gang til på at Chris er en snik, men Even avbryter.  
“Er det han fyren du snakka om? Han som stikker hver gang dere skal gjøre noe?”  
“Ja.”  
“Skjønner at det er irriterende. Men du vet jo ikke hva han sliter med, da.”  
“Nei.” Isak bøyer hodet og ser vekk, håper det er skikkelig stygg, kløende psoriasis Chris lider av.

Det kommer ikke mer. Ingen av dem har lyst til å pirke mer borti det og Isak lar telefonen ligge. Puster med magen så godt han kan og stryker Even fraværende gjennom håret igjen. Forsøker med hele seg å velge å drite i Charter-Chris.  
“Var ikke dette en middagsdate?” mumler Even til slutt. Han har ligget med halvlukka øyne, men nå heiser han seg litt opp, gjør en slags grimase som muligens skulle være blunking.  
I så fall funker det dårlig.

Eller... det funker egentlig jævla bra. På Isak. For Even er skikkelig søt når han fortrekker ansiktet sånn. Jager vekk den mørke skyen som tårna seg opp over han.  
“Jo, det er snakk om middag, faktisk. Om du hjelper til å lage, altså?” Isak setter opp en fårete grimase. Sist han testa å mekke lasagna skrubba han ovnen i timesvis etterpå. Men Even nikker. Reiser seg og byr Isak hånda.

Matlaginga foregår i stillhet. Ikke sånn klein stillhet, men et smidig samarbeid der Even gjør seg kjent på kjøkkenet og Isak anviser. De trenger ikke ord. Fakter, gester og av og til et kyss på avveie er nok til at de får det til å funke. Nok til at Isak tar seg i å stirre ut i lufta med tanker om hvor bra det her er. Nok til at kinna hans kjennes varme hver gang Even spør han med blikket og han intuitivt fatter meninga.

“Du, Isak?”  
De har deala seg fram til rett kryddermiks og formen er i ovnen.  
“Mhm?” mumler han mens han smyger henda rundt livet på Even. Lener seg inn mot ryggen hans og drar opp t-skjorta. Stryker med fingra langs bukselinninga hans.

“Har du egentlig tenkt noe mer på den der timen? Den som ikke ble noe av?” Evens tonefall er ustødig. Isak stopper opp, løfter hodet. Blir stående og stirre tomt ut i lufta.  
“Jeg…” Han aner ikke helt hva han skal si, hadde håpa at hele timen var droppa og glemt. Har vært så happy med Even hele helga. Hvorfor må han ta opp det nå?  
“ _Jeg_ har tenkt på det, faktisk. Ganske mye, egentlig.” Even prøver seg frem, snakker sakte. Stivner til litt. “Jeg vil liksom ikke ødelegge for den hjelpen du faktisk oppsøkte, da.”

Isak trekker seg unna. Ikke at han vil bort fra Even, men han trenger space. Vet ikke helt hva han tenker eller hvor han vil at samtalen skal ende nå. Alt han kommer med blir usensurert og snublende.  
“Neiass, det var bare noe greier på jobb, altså. Sikkert ikke så viktig. Og faren min klagde på meg og sånt. Så jeg tenkte kanskje at folk ble happy om jeg gjorde det, da. Når han terapeutfyren virka så kjekk og sånn. Men jeg veit ikke om jeg trenger det sånn egentlig. Ikke nå som jeg er sammen med deg, liksom. Terapi og sånt er jo mest for skikkelig sjuke folk. Sikkert noen som trenger det jævlig mye mer enn meg.”  
Formålet drukner, og han vet ikke helt hva han prøver å si. Føler seg egentlig ganske dum, har lyst til å stikke. Men han gjør ikke det, vrir heller henda mot hverandre og venter.

Even har blitt helt stille.

Han står fremdeles med ryggen til, men Isak kan høre han puste. Nølinga kjennes nesten håndfast, som om han kunne grepet tak i den. Til snur han seg rundt og ser Isak i øya. Det rykker litt i øyekrokene, og han fukter leppene med tunga.

“Men jeg mener det, da.” Det er en beslutsomhet i orda, et krafttak. “Du hadde jo tenkt å gi det en sjanse. Dessuten er utrolig sjelden jeg tenker at en klient kommer unødig. Alle har greier, liksom. Du, sikkert han der Chris også. Til og med jeg har det!”  
“Ja…” Stemmen lystrer ikke. Isaks blikk forsvinner ut vinduet, han har ikke lyst til å høre, vil ikke måtte innrømme at Even gir mening.  
“Og liksom, jeg føler at jeg snyter deg litt, da” insisterer Even igjen. “Med det her,” legger han til på slutten. Får et mildere drag i øya mens han peker fra seg selv til Isak.

“Men nå kan jo ikke du, eller vi da…” Isak vet godt at det er akkurat det Even hinta til, men alle innsigelsene han noen gang har hatt er tilbake og må liksom si _noe_.  
“Nei, jeg kan faktisk ikke være terapeuten din, men jeg har jo kolleger. Folk jeg vet er dyktige. Jeg kan hjelpe deg å håndplukke en skikkelig flink en?”  
Han får et håpefullt blikk i øya. Strekker ut en hånd og stryker Isak over armen. Isak tar tak i hånda hans og trekker seg nærmere igjen, blir med inn i en lang klem, selv om det er aller mest fordi det frister å bore fjeset mot Evens skjorte. De blir stående sånn lenge uten å si noe.

“Hva om jeg ikke syns det er fett, da?” Isak er ikke klar for å gi seg.  
“Så sta!” mumler Even. Isak løfter hodet, trenger å se Even i øya. Han vet han er sta, men han ser at et smil har starta i munnvikene til Even. Så han setter opp det morskeste blikket han klarer, men merker at det blir ganske tamt.

“Altså, om du ikke synes det er fett, så er det vel ikke noe for deg, da. Da vet du det.” Even rister på hodet. Orda hans bobler litt, som om Isak sa noe morsomt. “Hva har du å tape, liksom? Du kaster bort en time av livet ditt på å glede meg, da. Er det så ille?”  
“Og om jeg ikke vil?”  
Trassen ender i et blunk denne gangen. Isak kommer til å gjøre det, han vet det nå.  
“Ikke vil glede meg?” Even løfter hånda og legger det rundt kinnet på Isak. Bøyer seg fram og planter et kyss i panna hans. “Nei, da må jeg visst gå nå med en gang. Viktig avtale og alt det der.”  
Isak bare fnyser. Stirrer halvfurtent i parketten og gjør sitt beste for å undertrykke et smil.  
“Okei. Jeg skal prøve, da.”

Even legger armene tettere rundt han igjen, trekker han inntil seg og blåser han i håret. De blir stående sånn en stund. Isaks øyne har nesten glidd helt igjen når Even har mer på hjertet.

“Men du? Sa du sammen med?” Pusten hans hekter seg.  
“Ja, eller… Sa jeg det?”  
Isak spoler tilbake. Det var i så fall i affekt, men ja, han sa vel noe sånt. Syns Even det var kleint at han sa det? Shit! Blir Even nervøs nå? Bør han ro?  
“Jeg mente jo bare… Eller jeg tenkte kanskje at det kunne vært fint. Hvis du vil, da? Være sammen, altså. For hvis ikke, så kan jeg sikkert…”

“Jeg vil det.”

Lyset i øya på Even slår krøll på tunga hans. Orda som ikke vil komme blir til varme lepper mot hans egne før Isak er helt med på hva som foregår. En hånd over hviler hjertet hans, det bruser i brystet og magen er i ferd med å oppløse seg i små vingeslag.

Igjen trenger de ikke ord, ikke til dette. Isak skjønner ikke helt hva han famla med i utgangspunktet, for ingenting kjennes famlende nå. Det kjennes bare som han er der han skal være.

Even har henda i bukselommene hans. Bruker dem til å presse han mot seg. Selv har han tatt tak i Evens skjortekrage og trekker han ennå nærmere. Kjøkkenet kjennes for lite og trangt og klærne de trekker i egentlig bare hemmende. Isak vil bare vise, akkurat hva han mente og hva han la i de sammen-greiene.

Han dytter Even baklengs ut av rommet. Middagen lager seg selv, og han gidder ikke engang bry seg om tid og sted særlig mer. Selv drar Isak av seg plagg for plagg på veien. Får hjelp av Even. Presser seg mot fingrene hans når de drar ned bokseren til slutt.

Så dytter Even han tilbake på sofaen. Holder en flat hånd på brystet hans og gir ordløse formaninger om å bli der. Og Isak lystrer, selvfølgelig gjør han det. Tar inn synet av Even som drar av seg klærne. Sakte og sensuelt kunne sikkert vært fint, men det har ingenting å stille opp med mot den hektiske rødmen i kinna til Even nå. De febrilske faktene til en som ikke kan bli naken fort nok.

De klamrer seg til hverandre, overmanna av hastverk og fullstendig viljeløse mot den plutselige, gjennomtrengende lysten. Svette kropper mot hverandre, Even som presser seg mot ansiktet hans. Luktene, smaken av han på tunga. Alt annet kan bare ha det så godt.

Isak selv som presser seg mot til Even, varmen, den våte munnhulen som føyer seg rundt han og lar han synke helt inn. De tar hverandre imot, omsetter orda i handling. Orda og det rå, udelte som de fremdeles ikke har sagt. Alt handler om å bare være.

“Klart vi er sammen,” hvisker Even i øret hans, og Isak nikker stille. Tar inn hvert ord. De har ålet seg rundt i sofaen, ligger med hodene tett sammen. Er over på lette, små berøringer. En finger over nesa, en hånd gjennom håret. De nyter å bare ligge der, være tilfredse sammen. Orda fra Evens munn er i ferd med å slå røtter i brystet. Vekker sommerfuglene til liv igjen og gir dem frie tøyler. Om noen minutter kommer klokka på kjøkkenet til å fortelle dem at maten er klar, men først skal de bare ligge her litt til.  
Bare være sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper ikke det skuffa at Isak ikke ble magisk avstressifisert av å møte Even, selv om det kanskje hjalp litt i alle fall.  
> Takk for helt fantastiske kommentarer på forrige kapittel, kudos også. Utrolig rørende å lese gjennom dem alle, og det kommer jeg nok til å gjøre mange ganger ❤❤❤
> 
> Som vanlig blir jeg utrolig glad for noe ord om hva du tenker her også.❤


	10. Vi trenger mer rosa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang har jeg klart å gjøre noe som skulle være en kort og enkel one-shot til en relativt lang fic. På en måte kjennes dette som noe av det mest personlige jeg har skrevet. Jeg måtte ta noen dykk for virkelig å utforske sinnataggen Isak og ikke minste jobbe hardt med egen formuleringsevne og fortellerevne gjennom det hele.
> 
> Takk igjen til Mazarin01 for det beste og egentlig ganske utfordrende promptet ❤️ og til Pagnilagni for hele gif-promptidéen.
> 
> Amfelia har betalest en tidlig versjon av også dette kapittelet. Ikke minst har hun vært en stor støtte, håndholder og diskusjonspartner hele veien. Takk for gode samtaler, ballspill og nyttige råd underveis ❤️❤️

“Hvordan kjennes sinne? Prøv om du kan beskrive følelsen utenfra. Blir du varm i ansiktet? Strammer du kjevene, eller knyter det seg kanskje i magen? Kan du fortelle meg hva som skjer med deg når du er sint?”  
Terapeuten setter brillene ytterst på nesa og kikker på Isak over brilleglassene. Tre konsultasjoner og han har allerede rukket å bite seg merke i uvanen. Men hun er dyktig. Sår tanker og stiller spørsmål han knapt trodde fantes.

“Jeg…” Isak trekker på det. Blir minna om den gangen han måtte til kiropraktor fordi kjevelås og han gikk to uker uten skikkelig mat også. Knutene i magen er kjente de og. Det er ubehagelig å pirke borti alt sammen. Han sender blikket ut av vinduet før han svarer. Har ikke lyst til å bli lest. “Det du beskriver… Jeg kjenner det igjen, da.”  
“Skjønner.”

De blonde lokkene danser når Alina nikker. Hun er sterk og smilende, ser forståelsesfullt på han gjennom mørke øyenvipper mens hun trekker i det blomstrete skjørtet. Første gang de møttes så hun så fresh ut at Isak nesten krympa seg. Tvilte på at det gikk an snakke ærlig og åpent med det yndige, småperfekte vesenet han har foran seg.

Han liker jo ikke engang å snakke om følelser. Eller… De gode er enkle. Kan godt være han forteller om dem av seg selv. Men de vanskelige greiene pleier å få han til å nøle og stotre. Når han skal fortelle om uoppnådde drømmer eller rydde i vrakrester som fremdeles ulmer.

Likevel funker dette her så langt. Isak har allerede dratt fram ting han ikke egentlig trodde var verken relevante eller spesielt kule å lufte. Latt henne se dem og stille dem i et nytt lys. I dag har de diskutert sammenhengen mellom tanker og følelser. Undersøkt hva han egentlig _vil_ tenke og hvilke greier som overmanner han og bare gjør at han blir mer stressa eller sint.

“Men du, Isak? Hvis det føles sånn for deg å være sint… Det er ganske ubehagelig, sant? Kan du tenke deg at andre også synes det er ubehagelig når du blir sint?”  
“Ja, men…” Det kommer ikke mer.  
“At det er derfor noen sier de blir redde eller at du er brå?” Hun driver på. “Og vi sa jo at du ofte blir sint fordi du er skuffet over noe eller noen. Hvis du vil gjøre noe med det, kan det hende at det er lurt å øve seg på å tenke annerledes også. Vi har utrolig mange tanker i løpet av en dag, men det er ofte noen vi griper ekstra godt tak i. Du kan øve deg på å ikke gjøre det, og tankene dine er nøkkelen til mange følelser.”  
“Ja…”

“Du kan ikke forandre andre, men om du gjør noe annet enn du pleier, kan det hende at de du blir sint på gjør noe annet også, sant?” Hun har gått i forelesningsmodus, men Isak lytter. “Tenk deg sinnet som er en slags boble. Den blir større og større når noen blir irritert tilbake og forsvarer seg. Du kan kanskje ta hull på den boblen? Prøve å gjøre noe annet.”  
Av og til høres hun litt ut som Sana. Det hun sier gir mening.  
“Jeg kan prøve?” Orda blir knuslete og brustne, men Isak mener dem med hele seg. Vet at det er nå han har sjansen. Chris kommer tilbake på jobb i løpet av de nærmeste dagene, og kommer til å gi han plenty av muligheter.

“Så bra.” Hun snur seg mot pc’en sin og noterer kjapt. “Kan det være en lekse for deg til neste gang? Så kan du fortelle meg hvordan det gikk?”  
“Ja.” Isak nikker, han skal prøve, han. Gjøre sitt beste, selv om alt de har snakket om fremdeles kjennes ferskt og uprøvd, kan det godt settes ut i livet.

“Og bare for å repetere; hvilke ting sa vi at du kan du gjøre?” Hun snurrer på stolen og ser på han igjen. Isak himler litt med øya mens han reiser seg, tenker på hva han har skrevet i blått på blekgult i den lille notatboka han alltid har med seg hit.  
“Jeg kan gå min vei, vente med å snakke til jeg er mindre sint. Og så kan jeg prøve å forklare hvorfor jeg blir stressa når noen gjør noe annerledes enn jeg hadde tenkt.”  
“Bra!” Alina reiser seg hun også. Strekker fram hånda og smiler bredt. “Avtale! Og så sees vi om en uke. Dette får du til.”

Tiltroen varmer. Selv om det sikkert bare er en standardfrase føles den litt ekte likevel. I alle fall når hun smiler på den måten. Isak liker Alina. Hun tar han på alvor. Lytter og sender han alltid letta av gårde. Det var Even som foreslo akkurat henne, og det gjorde han rett i, for det kjennes verdt bryet å stampe på bussen gjennom bytrafikken for å komme hit.

Bussen tilbake til jobb er glissent befolka i dag. Heldigvis. Isak får et dobbeltsete for seg selv og benytter tida til å gruble over samtalen han nettopp hadde. Sitter fordypa i tanker, men ikke mer enn at han koster på seg et smil når det tikker inn melding fra Even.  
Det er en hverdagslig greie. Begynner med middagsønsker og har slengt på en _Lykke til når han kollegaen din kommer._

Mulig Isak smiler litt fårete mens han leser, men det får være. En måned nå, og det ser ikke ut som følelsen av noe som svermer i magen kommer til å gi seg med det første. Den som dukker opp bare av en liten melding og som kjennes litt ekstra når han ser skrivebobla popper opp på skjermen på nytt.

 **Even** :  
_Gikk det bra hos Alina?_

 **Isak** :  
_Ja, hun er bra. Er egentlig overraska over at hun tar disse greiene så innmari på alvor…_

 **Even** :  
_Hvorfor skulle hun ikke det?_

Isak kikker rundt seg, forsøker å formulere seg i tankene mens han stirrer på de skitne skolissene sine. Kaster bort tida med å legge merke til et nedtråkka tyggispapir og får svar før han selv rekker å skrive.

 **Even** :  
_Du… Å stresse mindre er bra. Sparer deg for alt mulig av sykdommer og plager. Tror jeg nevnte for henne sist at jeg helst vil du skal vare lenge, okei?_

Orda sitter i magen. Synker ned der med sjelden tyngde samtidig som de kiler han behagelig i brystet. Igjen klarer ikke Isak å svare i tide.

 **Even** :  
_Men egentlig, da… Det er klart hun tar deg på alvor når du forsøker å gjøre noe og kommer fordi du vil noe med det! Det er faktisk ikke alle klienter som er der, tro meg._

Denne gangen tar ikke Isak sjansen på å henge fast i orda, men sender et hjerte i stedet. Blir sittende og stirre litt på skjermen, men det kommer ikke mer svar. Even er på jobb han også. Sikkert opptatt. Likevel blir han gående og drømme. Dulter borti en dame med barnevogn på vei av bussen. Legger merke til irritasjonen hennes, og forsøker å svare med et stort smil til både henne og ungen. Håper det gjør dagen hennes litt bedre.

Det er maks femti meter fra holdeplassen til jobb. Trappene opp til kontoret tar han to trinn av gangen. Bare tre timer igjen av arbeidsdagen. Tre timer med effektiv jobbing, så kan han dra hjem til Even og bli der resten av dagen.

“Vi trenger mer rosa!” Det er stemmen til Vilde som høres klart og tydelig gjennom hele kontorlandskapet når Isak kommer opp trappa. Herregud, hun er visst i det påståelige hjørnet i dag. Hun og Elias står og diskuterer et eller annet, mens flere av kollegene har samla seg rundt dem. Står og ler og fjoller der borte mens de blåser opp ballonger i diverse farger og former. Så fort de er ferdige smetter de dem inn en kontordør som ser mistenkelig ut som Chris sin.

Bare Sana forholder seg helt rolig. Hun står lent inntil veggen og studerer dem, svarer Vilde med et uutgrunnelig smil.  
“Selvfølgelig trenger vi mer rosa. Det betyr nok mye for Chris, tror du ikke?”  
Hadde det ikke vært for at han tror han så henne blunke til han, ville Isak trodd det hadde klikka for henne.  
“Fikser du det eller, Isak?” sier hun mens hun retter seg opp og kommer han i møte. Rekker han en åpna pose med knæsj rosa ballonger.

Isak rynker på nesa, forsøker å finne spor av ironi i uttrykket hennes. Hva er det hun driver med? Nå han ikke finner noe tegn til spøk, tar han likevel viljeløst imot posen. Etter at hun stod hele løpet ut og fordi det var hun som bidro desidert mest i prosjektet de presenterte sammen på mandag, er det vanskelig å si nei.

“Hva mener du med det du sa, Sana?”  
Vilde har oppfatta at hun fikk et slags svar og setter de store øya sine i dem begge to.  
“Jeg mener at Isak godt kan hjelpe til. Det er tross alt han Chris jobber mest med.” Der er blunkinga igjen, og Isak vet ikke helt om det er han eller Vilde eller begge hun gjør narr av. Sannsynligvis er det ingen av dem. Sannsynligvis er hun bare Sana.

“Ja, men…” Vilde ser forvirra rundt seg. Hun fikk neppe svar på det hun spurte om, kommer ikke til å få det heller. Kanskje derfor stemmen hennes stresskingrer når hun fortsetter. “Men det en mening med ballongene, da! Chris har vært syk, liksom. Det er faktisk ganske viktig å føle seg velkommen tilbake når man har vært borte så lenge. ”

“Yeah right.” Isak mumler og gidder ikke møte blikket til noen. Pirker borti en hudflik med tunga når han biter sammen leppene. Han håper han snakka for lavt til at de hørte. Det er jo nettopp med sånne greier som det her at hans skal prøve å ikke bry seg for mye, men nå ser det ut til at han kommer til å ha et stykk Chris rett i fleisen om bare kort stund.

Egentlig kjennes det som den beste planen å finne veien til sitt eget kontor. Om Isak må blåse ballonger, kan det godt skje der inne. Der kan han tenke i fred før Chris faktisk dukker opp, memorere de gode rådene han skribla i notatboka mens han satt hos Alina. Faktisk kjennes det nesten nødvendig akkurat nå, for han tar seg i ubevisst å knyte hånda av at Elias roper _Skynd deg litt, da. Han kommer om en times tid_ etter han mens han går. Men igjen får Isak til å droppe noen synlig reaksjon. Trekker pusten dypt i stedet og vifter bekreftende med posen før han stikker inn til seg selv.

Skulderveska hans treffer stolen i hjørnet med et dunk. Isak fisker ut notatboka så fort døra er lukka bak han. Dette _skal_ han klare. Skal blåse rosa ballonger og droppe i å spørre Chris om det var fett på ferie. Om han får det til skal han droppe å prate om det prosjektet som gikk skeis og som han måtte rette opp også. Isaks lille bidrag til velkomstseremonien blir fem rosa ballonger og ufarlig smalltalk.

Det blir bra.

Han slår akkurat knute på den siste ballongen når tre korte rapp på døra signaliserer Sana. Hun dytter døra forsiktig opp og kommer lydløst inn.  
“Hei, går det bra?”  
Isak nikker, gestikulerer med ballongen han nettopp ble ferdig med. Prøver å få den til å peke i retning av de andre. Smilehullene hennes kommer til syne mens hun betrakter han.

“Ville bare si takk for at du fiksa de excelformlene så kjapt for meg i går kveld. Sparte meg for masse grubling og ekstrajobb.”  
“Bare hyggelig,” Isak kaster nonchalant på hodet. “Var ikke spesielt pes.”

Sannheten er at han faktisk ble litt letta da hun meldte han. Even var uansett opptatt med et kveldskurs og det kjentes fair å gjøre gjengjeld for det samarbeidsprosjektet Isak overlot så innmari til henne. Det er aldri spesielt digg å skylde tjenester til oppover øra.  
Dessuten… Litt fint er det jo at han kan noe som hun ville brukt lang tid på å fikse selv.

“Men du, Yousef lager karrigryte på fredag. Vi lurte egentlig på om dere har lyst til å komme en tur, vi?” Tonen hennes er casual, hverdagslig.  
_Dere…_  
Isak smaker på ordet, ruller det rundt i brystet og varmer seg på det. Han er ikke vant til å være “dere”. Hele følelsen er ny. Fin. Sånn krusninger i magen-fin.

“Vi vil det.” Svaret bare detter ut av han, så kommer han på noe. “Må sjekke med Even at han kan, da.” Det halvfjollete gliset er vanskelig å skjule, men hun later som ingenting.  
“Så bra, da regner jeg med dere.”

Sana strekker seg etter de to ballongene han har plassert på øverste hylle.  
“Men du, Chris kan være her hvert øyeblikk nå. Kan jeg bare ta med disse med en gang? Så kan du gjøre deg ferdig med whatever og heller komme og hilse når du er klar?”  
De må jobbe litt for at hun skal få tak i alle ballongene, men når Isak åpner døra for henne, går hun ut med favnen full.

Selv låser han pcen sin. Blir visst minimalt med reell jobbing i dag. Kan egentlig være helt greit. Han har uansett ikke noen store prosjekter som venter, og det blir interessant å se Chris sno seg unna litt mye brunfarge og nysgjerrige spørsmål. Med innbitt mine går Isak ut i foajeen for å joine de andre.

Noe av det første han hører er tonefallet, uangripeligheten Chris drar fram så fort han har to eller flere tilskuere. Akkurat nå står han lent mot et arkivskap og legger ut om et gedigent brannsår. Smører tjukt på med inngående beskrivelser. Det høres ut som det er det som har plaga han mest de siste par ukene, at det er årsaken til at sykemeldinga ble forlenga.

“Åssen skjedde det?” Isak spør før han er helt borte ved den lille gjengen som har samla seg. Chris kikker opp, men unngår å se han i øya. Ja, han er glætt, men brunfargen glimrer med sitt fravær og kanskje er volumet hans skrudd ned et hakk eller to. Han ser faktisk litt sliten ut.  
“Brennmanet. En diger en.” Fortellingen starter tonløst, men jazzer seg opp etterhvert. “Aldri sett en så stor før. Ble ekstra drama da dama begynte å hylgrine.” Henda brukes til å vise størrelsen på brennmaneten, eller i alle fall antar Isak at det er det han forsøker på.

“Ok. Bedre nå?”  
Isak gidder ikke å komme med de “stakkars deg-frasene” som allerede står skrevet over hele fjeset til Vilde. Er ikke hans greie, og Chris legger neppe merke til det uansett. I alle fall ikke når alle de andre spytter inn sympatierklæringer etter tur.

Fyren elsker å legge ut, ingenting har endra seg på den fronten. Når Vilde forsøker å trekke han med nedover korridoren og bort til kontordøra, smiler han bredt med de Hollywood-hvite tenna som han pleier. Noen har skjenka opp boblevann og satt alt klart på det lille bordet mellom hans og Isaks kontor. Printa ut og laminert et bilde fra julebordet og skrevet _Velkommen Chris_ i irrgrønne bokstaver over mesteparten av arket.  
“Ja, det er bare plain vann med bobler, altså,” sier Elias og rekker han det første glasset.

“What? Dere, ass!” Han høres ut som han er klipt rett ut i fra videregående når han famler med å takke for hilsenen. “Dere er de beste folka, da!”  
Selv om orda kanskje er oppstylta, synes Isak han kan kjenne igjen ekte glede der et sted. Faktisk.

Så går Chris’ hånd til dørklinka, og Vilde begynner trippe som en skolejente. Om hun tror noe av det de har foretatt seg er en hemmelighet, har hun avslørt dem for lengst.

“Hæ? Hva faen?”  
Chris har åpna døra på vidt gap, blir møtt med et ras av ballonger. Rosa, gule og mintrgønne fosser de ut av åpninga og sender han totalt ut av balanse. Gjør det vanskelig for han å finne fotfeste der de flyr mellom bena på han og brer seg ut i korridoren mens folk rundt dem roper _Surprise!_ i bakgrunnen.

Denne gangen ser Isak det komme.

Han står rett ved siden av Chris og stirrer på hånda hans. Den ustø hånda med vannglasset i. Det er kanskje ikke glovarm kaffe, men det suser i Isaks retning likevel. Kommer direkte mot han i alt for rask slo-mo.

Å dukke ville vært smart nå, men han har ikke kriserutinene på plass. Rekker knapt å bevege seg før et deja vu treffer han midt i fjeset, lager en dump lyd når glasset treffer nesebeinet.

“Au!”  
Ordet kommer ubedt, og Isak legger en hånd halvveis over munnen og halvveis der glasset traff. Gnir forsiktig. Ingenting virker knust. Men pisslunka, klissvått kullsyrevann renner nedover. Smyger over haka og halsen hans før det lirker seg inn under skjortekragen. Stoffet klistrer seg allerede til huden. Måtte Elias dra fram de aller største glassene han fant og skjenke dem så fulle, liksom?

Isaks første innskytelse er å banne høylytt og inderlig. Å gjøre det ville nesten føltes tilfredsstillende samma hvor våt og ynkelig han er nå. En gut-reaction som kjennes så inntrent at Isak blir overraska over seg selv når det ikke skjer.  
Forfjamsa trekker han samtlige gloser inn med pusten og lar dem være. Åndedrettet blir kort og butt, men før Isak rekker å tenke ut hva han skal si, har Chris fått et bekymra drag i fjeset og Vilde kommer inn på hans banehalvdel.  
“Vær litt forsiktig, da!”  
Hun setter indignerte øyne i gjerningsmannen.

"Å nei, sorry!"  
Øya til Chris er store. Han smiler så knuslete og flaut at Isak ikke vet helt hva han skal tro. Kan det være oppriktig? Er det mulig at Chris virkelig er sorry?

Isak kniper munnen sammen og repeterer Alinas råd om å gjøre noe annet enn man pleier inni seg. Sanas ord om valg er heller ikke helt viska vekk. Magen strammer seg, men han gjør sitt beste for å ignorere det. Svelger hardt et par ganger og tror han klarer å se relativt nøytral ut.  
“Du, det…” begynner han. “Fremdeles ikke helt frisk i finmotorikken, skjønner jeg?”

Klarte han å ikke høres bitter ut nå? Isak tror det, men sjekker reaksjonene rundt seg likevel.

Elias fniser ned i hånda og Sana betrakter dem like uutgrunnelig som hun pleier. Vilde har rukket å smette inn på kontoret sitt og komme tilbake med en bunke tørkeservietter som hun rekker han. Noen har stilt seg inn mot veggen, mens andre igjen har begynt å plukke opp ballonger. Chris setter fra seg glasset på det lille bordet igjen og tar tak rundt den gjennombløte skulderen til Isak.

Innerst inne må han innrømme at han ikke er bedre enn at han har lyst til å brøle til Chris akkurat nå. Vil helst bare ha han bort, vil slå vekk hånda med servietter som Vilde rekker han.

Men Isak dropper det. I dag dropper han det. Bytter det ut med en replikk han knapt visste han hadde i seg før den kommer ut.  
"Tror du bør fikse en stabel med skiftetøy til meg på kontoret om du skal fortsette sånn.”  
Han ser på Chris med heva øyenbryn og presterer til og med å presse fram et skjevt smil. Så tar han imot papir fra Vilde og undrer seg over det bekymra draget i øya til Chris.  
“Ja, sorry. Jeg skal skjerpe meg." Chris luter til og med litt på skuldra, høres nesten ut som han mener det. “ _Må_ skjerpe meg,” slenger han på til slutt.

Det holder nå. En ting at dette gikk sånn rimelig bra, men Isak trenger å få tørka seg og å finne ut om han tilfeldigvis har flere plagg i skapet. Så han rister av seg Chris grep ganske kjapt. Slenger et _Snakkes._ over skuldra og går. De andre får deale med ballonger og midlertidig hadeklemming enn så lenge. Han har ingen intensjon om å komme ut igjen før den der vandrende katastrofen har dratt.

Inne på kontoret forsøker han å tørke seg som best han kan, men papiret Vilde ga han er ikke akkurat effektivt. Han åpner skjorta og dytter serviettene innafor. Heldigvis var det bare vann denne gangen. Det blir ikke flekker, men han har ikke noe skift liggende heller. Det hjelper ikke å åpne og lukke skapet tre ganger, hjelper ikke å dra ut halvparten av innholdet.

Pokker. Blir kjipt å fullføre siste time på jobb sånn her. Isak ser seg rundt. Om han trekker på seg jakka vil ingen legge merke til det klissvåte skjortebrystet på vei hjem, likevel blir det neppe særlig behagelig.

Han drar opp telefonen. Føler for litt medlidenhet, så han tar en kjapp selfie og sender til Even. Var det ikke i dag han var tidlig ferdig?

_Fikk vannglasset til Chris' midt i fleisen. Jeg gir opp denne arbeidsdagen! Tenker meg hjemover nå. Gidder ikke sitte her med våt skjorte og late som jeg jobber…_

Mens han venter på svar begynner han å samle sammen papirene på pulten. Stapper de han tror han kan få bruk for ned i skulderveska. Notatboka blir også med hjem. Isak stopper opp et øyeblikk. Tar seg tid til å kjenne på at han faktisk klarte seg ganske bra. Vannsøl og alt tatt i betraktning... En melding fra Even vekker han fra tankerekka.

_Bli der du er. Jeg kommer og henter deg._

Et smil kruser seg over Isaks lepper mens telefonen plinger igjen.

_Du er digg med våt skjorte, forresten… ❤️_

Okei, hva var det han var irritert for? Var det viktig? Det hjertet han svarer Even med kjennes tusen ganger mer relevant akkurat nå.

Folka som snakka utafor døra hans har fjerna seg. I alle fall er det blitt helt stille. Sannsynligvis betyr det at Chris har dratt. Sikkert ikke den beste avslutninga på første besøk tilbake på jobb, men det er ikke Isaks problem. Dessuten virker det som folk har bestemt seg for å la han være i fred. Til og med Sana. Passer han ypperlig.

Lokalet synes tømt for folk når Isak sniker seg ut. Ballongene svever fremdeles nedover korridoren. Toucher gulvet så vidt før de spretter opp igjen. Ingen har rydda, men heller ikke det kjennes som Isaks problem. Han vil bare hjem, eller helst hjem til Even, da.

En velkjent bil venter allerede utafor i busslomma når han kommer ut. Even fanger blikket hans med en gang, og Isak ser at han løsner setebeltet. Kjenner seg litt ekstra fornøyd når han manøvrerer seg ut av bilen og kommer bort.

Det kjølige draget i lufta har tatt tak i den våte skjorta hans, men det er ikke lenge kulda rekker å herje før Even har armene rundt han. Isak sukker og borer hodet inn mot brystet hans, kjenner en hånd rufse seg i håret og merker at Evens latter buldrer inni han et sted.

Så skyver Even han litt fra seg. Sveiper blikket over skjortebrystet hans mens han fukter leppene med tunga.  
“Se på deg, ‘a!”  
Han ler ikke. I stedet strekker han ut en hånd og piller på en soggy skjorteflik. Prøver ikke engang å trekke til seg øya. Det spraker i magen på Isak, så varmt kjennes det. Blir sikkert synlig i kinna også, selv om de står midt på gata.

“Skal vi dra hjem, eller?” Han hvisker nesten, men tar et bestemt tak i hånda til Even. Å dra hjem virker som det eneste fornuftige å gjøre.  
“Mhm… Jepp.” svarer Even fraværende, men han følger på. Fokuset fremdeles på Isak. “Du kan ikke gå rundt i den skjorta der i hvert fall.” Han griper Isaks hånd fastere, leier han bort til bilen. Åpner passasjerdøra og lar han sette seg inn.

Isak til å tenke på noe mens han setter deg inn, føler for å dele.  
“Vet du at første gang jeg vurderte å kontakte deg, var det på grunn av Chris? Den gangen hadde han sølt kaffe over hele meg, da.”  
“Er det sant?” Even har satt seg inn selv også. Betrakter han skrått fra førersetet og hever øyenbrynene.  
“Jepp. Og det var egentlig kjipere den gangen. For kaffe er varmt, liksom. Men det er jævlig typisk han, da.”  
“Og du ble sint da eller?”  
Han dulter Isak i skulderen. Isak skotter skjevt bort, nikker.  
“Ja… Eller - jeg var jo egentlig ganske stressa fra før, sant. Og så ble det bare verre, da.”

Even lener hodet tilbake mot stolryggen. Ser på Isak i sidesynet, strekker ut en hånd og legger den over hans.  
“Så jævlig flaks for meg!” utbryter han med smil i stemmen.  
“Hæ?”  
“Ja, det var jo det. Tror nesten jeg jeg liker han der Chris litt, faktisk.”  
“Hva?” Isak kniper øyenbryna og snur seg irritert mot Even. Sviker!

Men bare Even ler igjen. Strekker ut hånda og stryker han gjennom håret.  
“Ja? Nå jeg tenker meg om har han jo gjort meg en slags tjeneste, sant. Om du hadde hatt han der til å stresse deg, hadde vi kanskje aldri møttes?”  
“Pøh,” er alt Isak får til å si, men det blir ikke like skarpt som han har tenkt. Han flirer i stedet. Og om det var fordi han var stressa og ble så sint, eller fordi Sana kom til han og hinta i vinkel kan egentlig bare være. Alt Isak ønsker seg sitter uansett her i bilen.

De står fremdeles parkert i busslomma. Burde sikkert komme seg vekk derfra så fort som mulig før de erter på seg en eller annen hissig bussjåfør. I så fall er det mulig det hadde vært lurt å holde seg på hver sin side av midtkonsollen, at de ville kommet raskere i gang og raskere hjem på den måten.

Isak kjenner at alt det betyr lite når han strekker seg mot Even uansett. Han trenger et kyss akkurat her og nå. Bare fordi eller kanskje han fortjener det. Han har ikke har skjelt ut Chris i dag, men sitter her med våt skjorte likevel. Bare det kjennes som en slags bragd.

Isak legger armen rundt Evens nakke, griper om han og stryker tommelen over den glatte huden øverst mot hårfestet. Så slipper han seg inn i det. Lukker øya når leppene deres møtes og jager bort siste rest av stress for i dag.

Kyssene deres har begynt å smake fremtid, selv etter så kort tid. Alt det trygge og alt det magekriblende har blanda seg, blitt en balansert symfoni. Det har skjedd så gradvis at Isak knapt har merka det. Det har kommet noe mer, noe uoverskuelig over dem. Isak ønsker det velkommen, vet at Even gjør det samme. Det er bare dem nå og det skal det fortsette å være. I alle fall så langt noen av dem kan se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har gått nesten to år siden jeg publiserte min første fic, nå er det på tide å takke for meg. Det har vært litt av en reise, og jeg hadde ikke trodd skrivingen kunne gi så mange gode venner både blant andre ficforfattere og lesere. Men for noen fantastiske erfaringer og øyeblikk dette har gitt! ❤️
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk for følget og for alt engasjement. Kan love dere at alle de nydelige innspillene fra dere lesere har vært med på å løfte både meg og historiene mine noe helt enormt.  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
